Qué esperar de la vida
by JessicaBeth-chan
Summary: Sasuke absolutamente no, de ninguna manera o forma, quiere, necesita, o desea una esposa. Pero dentro de un año, tendría una. Hasta entonces, ella estaría tomando más que su cocina. UA. Sasusaku.
1. De encuentros y expectativas

**Qué esperar de la vida.**

Capítulo 1: De encuentros y expectativas.

La prometida de Sasuke (¡oh!, cómo odiaba esa palabra), era una extraña. Claro que era bastante bonita, si ella no fuera su… tú sabes… él iría tan lejos como para decir que ella era realmente hermosa, pero incluso la gente fea puede tomarse buenas fotos, él supuso, pero ella hacía cosas que eran francamente extrañas. Bueno, que eran extrañas para él. Ella insistió en que todo era perfectamente normal. O la mayor parte.

Ella sí que no se comportó como cualquier mujer a la que conocía.

Para empezar, era de un país diferente, por lo que él había estado de un humor clemente y misericordioso. Por desgracia, estaba enojado con todo el asunto y estaba feliz de pensar que ella era extraña. Tal vez podría convencer a sus "asesores políticos" (cotización necesaria cuando estaba reconsiderando seriamente su importancia) que él no necesitaba una esposa.

A Sasuke también se le dijo que ella era combativa. No sabía por qué le habían dicho eso o qué significaba exactamente. Tampoco estaba muy seguro de querer saber. Una persona de confianza le había dicho que al menos ella tenía la capacidad de mantener una conversación inteligente. No es que ella había hablado todavía con él. Una vez que se metiera en el país, sería un caos. En la experiencia limitada de Sasuke, entre más bonita era la mujer, más tonta era. Esas criaturas eran inversamente proporcionales.

Naruto pensó que ella era bastante guay. Al parecer, ya había hablando con él.

—¡Estábamos atrapados en ese maldito coche durante tres días! ¡Por supuesto que hablamos!

Los ojos de ella eran un poco inquietantes. Sasuke no sabía por qué, y era raro que no supiera el porqué de las situaciones que lo hacían perder. Estaba cabreado. Añadiendo el hecho de que él no había podido dormir la noche anterior, y no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que ella estaría llegando hoy. En todas, Sasuke concluyó que él no iba a ser capaz de sonreír a la mujer, no importa lo que pase.

Neji debió haber notado que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, ya que de inmediato lo golpeó fuertemente con su codo. Sasuke gruñó, pero volvió a centrarse en el carro que se acercaba.

—Esto es estúpido —se lamentó Sasuke por enésima vez ese día.

—No es tu llamada —dijo Neji rotundamente.

—No me lo recuerdes.

Naruto casi saltó del carro antes de que este se detuviera. Tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, la cual, Sasuke había aprendido hace mucho tiempo que normalmente solía ser una mala cosa. La última vez que Naruto había sonreído así, él había llegado a su casa con su horno en llamas. La vez anterior que había sido su estudio. La vez anterior de que Naruto se haya logrado prender fuego. Aunque la última fue menos divertido.

Sasuke estaba esperando una mano delicada aparecer fuera del coche. Él estaba casi seguro de que ella iba a estar usando algún tipo de conjunto caro e imposible para moverse. Tendría un montón de joyas impresionantes y un perfume suficiente para derribarlo. Tendría una risa molesta. Llevaría demasiado maquillaje. Su cabello lo tendría de un updo [1] complicado. Todas las pocas mujeres que él conocía eran así. ¿Por qué ella habría de ser diferente?

Naruto ofreció una mano, pero sólo era para agarrar el bolso que había sido arrojado al suelo.

—Yo lo agarro —dijo una voz desde el fondo del carro.

Y luego, Sakura Haruno entró en la luz del sol y se hizo añicos todas y cada una de las ilusiones de Sasuke.

Llevaba botas negras, pantalones oscuros y una simple camisa blanca. Tenía el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo. Sasuke tomó nota de sus manos cuando ella arrastró su bolso sobre su hombro. Eran pequeñas pero no delicadas, y estaban cubiertas de callos.

—¿No era eso lo que esperabas? —preguntó Neji a sabiendas. Sonaba demasiado engreído para su propio bien. Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada.

Sakura les dio una sonrisa a ambos y extendió una de sus manos definitivamente no delicadas.

—Sakura Haruno.

Neji tomó la mano que le ofrecía.

—Neji Hyuuga. Es un placer conocerte.

El brillo en los ojos de Sakura les dijo que ella lo dudaba, pero apreció la mentira.

—Eso significa que eres Sasuke, el enamorado de Naruto.

—¡No lo es! —gritó el mencionado desde el coche—. ¡Voy a dejar todas tus maletas si no dejas de decir eso! —él colgaba una maleta de tamaño precario en sus dedos.

Sasuke esperaba el grito indignado y la exigencia de que todas sus cosas preciosas se encuentran en estado virgen o algo por el estilo. Pero Sakura apenas levantó una ceja delgada y vio como Naruto apretó firme la maleta. Ella se rió suavemente y se volvió hacia Sasuke, con sus divertidos ojos todavía en Naruto.

—Esa maleta es todo lo que queda —dijo ella por encima de su hombro—. Déjalo, lo voy a agarrar en un minuto.

Sensible ropa de viaje y dispuesta a hacer trabajo. Sasuke estaba empezando a pensar que la había juzgado mal. Un poco. Parecía tener los pies bajo la tierra, pero sólo el tiempo lo podría decir.

Sasuke tomó la maleta de Naruto.

—Por este camino —dijo Sasuke bruscamente.

Sakura no parecía ni en lo más mínimo ofendida. Ella tiró de maleta hasta el hombro y lo siguió hacia la casa.

No había manera de que compartirían habitación —no hasta que se casaran, incluso el pensamiento de la palabra dejó un mal sabor en su boca—, por lo que Sasuke se detuvo en un alto dormitorio principal, deteniéndose sólo lo suficiente para señalarlo.

—Mi habitación —él dijo, señalando con la barbilla hacia la puerta, en caso de que no lo hubiese visto señalándolo. En realidad dudaba que ella no lo hubiera visto, sus ojos se movían por allí, pero él tenía la impresión de que estaba memorizando todo—. La puerta normalmente está abierta —agregó. Luego, en el último momento y pensando en Naruto interrumpiendo en varias ocasiones—. Toca primero.

Llegaron a la última puerta en el pasillo. Sasuke solía usar ese cuarto como un segundo estudio, pero una vez que se dio cuenta que en realidad sólo era usado porque Naruto destrozó el otro estudio, no tenía mucho de un reparo sobre su transformación en otro dormitorio. Era más grande que sus salas de repuesto, así que pensó que ella estaría más cómoda. No es que él estaba pensando en su comodidad. Simplemente no quería escuchar sus quejas.

—Bien —dijo Sakura, mirando a su alrededor—. Creo que esta habitación es del tamaño de mi apartamento.

Neji dejó caer la maleta de un golpe. La miró brevemente antes de tomar la maleta de las manos de Naruto y dejarlas caer todas. Tímidamente Naruto se acercó a Sakura para tomar una maleta antes de volcar las tres restantes en el suelo. Él hizo una mueca esperando una reprimenda.

Sasuke rodó los ojos y esperó un grito, una demanda de castigo, cualquier cosa, pero Sakura, además de desplazar los casos para no pisarlos, no reaccionó.

—Perdón por la maleta —dijo ella a Neji—. Está llena de zapatos y otras cosas pesadas.

—Si no estuviera casado, habría pensado que llevabas ladrillos —admitió Neji—. Mi esposa tiene una afición por las armas. Nuestras maletas por lo general pesan el doble.

Sakura exactamente no rió, pero un divertido bufido se le escapó. Luego se dio la vuelta para poder ver a todos y una sonrisa en su cara.

—Gracias por cargar mis cosas —deslizó su mirada a Naruto—. Y, gracias por un viaje… interesante. Deberían ir a hacer sus cosas normales. Me tomará un tiempo desempacar.

Sasuke no necesitaba que le dijeran dos veces las cosas. Con un movimiento de cabeza salió de la habitación. No esperó a Neji ni a Naruto. Sabía que ellos lo seguirían. Regresó por el pasillo y en su momento de sólo estudio, Neji apareció unos segundos detrás de él y Naruto un minuto después de eso.

—Sólo porque somos ninjas no significa que puedas desaparecer todo el tiempo —se quejó el rubio, pateando la puerta que se cerró detrás de él.

Sasuke no perdió el tiempo.

—¿Qué te parece?

Naruto se quedó mirándolo fijamente durante un minuto antes de parpadear y ponerse serio.

—Ah, teme. Sabía que ibas a convertir esto en un gran problema.

—Naruto, tengo que casarme con ella. Estará gobernando este país conmigo. Es una gran cosa. No sólo vivirá aquí, en mi casa. Tendrá que aprender varias funciones que los tres conocemos.

Naruto se frotó la parte de atrás del cuello.

—Bueno, sí, cuando lo pones así… pero, en serio, he hablado con Sakura como por tres días seguidos. Ella no es estúpida o débil, o cualquier cosa. Va a ser buena en esto. Ya lo verás.

—Esa no es su preocupación —Neji le informó—. Sasuke está preocupado acerca de sus lealtades. Ella no es de este país, no sabe nada de él. ¿Por qué sería legal a un lugar que no es su casa?

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza. Una de las razones por las que había puesto a Neji en un alto poder es porque el hombre parecía entender lo que estaba de más decir. Sasuke generalmente lo dejaba explicar cosas a Naruto mientras él hacia lo que debía hacer. Sin embargo, Naruto necesita empezar a captar estas cosas si él iba a ser el próximo Hokage de Konoha.

—Naruto, ¿dirías que eres amigo de ella?

—Ella es Sakura, y sí, yo diría eso. ¿Por qué?

Sasuke no estaba sorprendido. Naruto nunca había conocido a un extraño.

—Entonces voy a dejar que tú le muestres su alrededor.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos.

—Quieres decir, siempre y cuando tú no estés cerca, ¿no?

Sasuke gruñó, ni una confirmación o negación, pero ambos sabían lo que quería decir. Neji, quien estaba aprendiendo rápidamente el hablado de Sasuke, sonrió. Dado que Sakura no parecía una idiota total, Sasuke era, muy cuidadoso, la beneficiaría con la duda. Neji no estaba realmente sorprendido. Naruto generalmente era bueno leyendo a la gente, y si le gustaba Sakura, Sasuke confiaría en eso.

Lo que su Hokage pensaba de ella, era incierto.

—¿Has visto mucho del Sonido mientras estabas ahí?

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

—En realidad no. Fui a conseguir a Sakura, vi que su Kage estaba muy triste de verla irse. Lo que vi no tenía un aspecto muy diferente de las otras aldeas.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza.

—¿El pueblo?

—Nada especial. Muchos de ellos estaban diciendo adiós a Sakura —Naruto de repente recordó—. Ella es una ninja. Una ninja médico.

—Eso es lo que decía en su archivo —Sasuke rebuscó en un cajón durante un segundo antes de entregar su archivo delgado a Neji—. Ella es de nivel jonin, y sus habilidades médicas están muy avanzadas.

—Aquí dice que ella entrenó con Tsunade durante años —dijo Neji. Naruto miró por encima del hombro para ver mejor—. Tsunade es la Kage del Sonido, ¿cierto?

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza.

—Konoha estaba pidiendo que fuera Hokage aquí, pero ella los rechazó.

—Y tú conseguiste el trabajo en su lugar —murmuró Naruto. Su voz estaba tomando el pelo, no amargo, y Sasuke se maravilló en una fracción de segundo. Como su mejor amigo; podría ser honestamente feliz. Probablemente fue por eso que se quedó con el idiota alrededor. Cualquier persona que era leal vale la pena tenerla a tu lado en todo momento.

—Sí, y ahora su aprendiz está aquí y dispuesta a ser mi esposa a finales de año —Sasuke no creía que se trataba de una conspiración o intento de toma de control. El Sonido y Konoha eran aliados después de todo. Era débil, pero el tratado lo tenían en la mano, que era parte de la razón por la cual Sakura estaba allí. Como aprendiz de Kage, ella tenía experiencia diplomática y serviría como delegada del Sonido.

Y esposa del Hokage.

Todavía Sasuke se estremecía. Él, casado.

Le dio una mirada a Neji, el único hombre en la habitación, preguntándose por qué lo había hecho, por qué se había casado. Sin embargo, Neji no era Hokage y se casó por amor. Sasuke había dudado que alguna vez volvería a caer en el amor, pero la idea había sido agradable.

—Vete a tu casa —le ordenó—. Ambos. Ha sido un largo día.

Mañana probablemente sería aún más largo, pero Sasuke permitió que sus manos derechas, se fueran a casa a descansar mientras él trabajaba en la noche e ignorara a la mujer en el pasillo.

* * *

_Hello there!:_3

_Esta historia no me pertenece, le pertenece a **Clockwork Mockingbir, **(pueden encontrar esta historia en mis favoritos, 'what to expect out of life')_

_Tengo su autorización para traducir esta historia. _

_Bueno, yendo al grano :3_

_[1]: Es un peinado muy difícil de hacer. (jajaja, sí, sí, que descriptiva soy) _

_Esta historia tiene un romance muy lindo *-* hermoso, diría yo. _

_A ver, todavía no les puedo explicar muy bien de que trata la historia, más adelante ustedes lo descubriran :3 _

_Vale, en este capítulo Sakura llega a la casa de Sasuke (su prometido), y pues, ella es muy diferente a lo que él esperaba... En la parte donde dice: "Neji dejó caer la maleta..." (y lo que continua), quiere decir que las dejó caer porque estaban muy pesadas. Naruto lo iba a ayudar, pero también dejó caer las maletas..._

_Vale, si no entienden algo, me preguntan:3 _

_Sayonara!_

_Jessi._


	2. De plumas y comidas

**Qué esperar de la vida.**

Capítulo 2: De plumas y comida.

Le tomó un minuto para Sasuke recordar que Sakura se había mudado. Habiendo despertado y escuchar a alguien moverse en la cocina no era una buena manera de empezar el día, aunque no era exactamente algo nuevo para él. Por lo general, Naruto caminaba sin tener en cuenta las puertas cerradas o las personas dormidas, pero cualquiera que se movía demasiado tenía que ser el rubio. Una vez que se dio cuenta de quién era, Sasuke gruñó.

Había sido él mismo, probablemente se dio cuenta de que estaba buscando una razón para enfadarse con la mujer, pero era temprano, estaba cansado, y ella estaba allí. Así que podía culparla de todo lo que él quisiera.

Se vistió y se dirigió hacia la cocina. Esta era exactamente la razón por la que no había contratado ningún sirviente, ellos solían estar en el camino y ser ruidosos por la mañana. Con el ceño fruncido y las manos apretadas en puños, Sasuke entró a la cocina.

—Sal, sal… por supuesto, no hay sal.

Sasuke miró fijamente.

Sakura se movía alrededor de la cocina como si se estuviera familiarizando. Los huevos freían en una sartén, pan tostado salía de la tostadora, zumo de naranja en una jarra de la mesa a la espera de ser bebido. Sakura estaba inspeccionando un gabinete con el ceño fruncido, dándole la espalda. Estaba aún vestida con su pijama y una camiseta sin mangas con los pies descalzos. Se veía totalmente como en casa.

—La sal está en ese mueble.

No parecía sorprendida al verlo, se limitó a sonreír triunfalmente al encontrar lo que estaba buscando.

—¿Naruto? —preguntó ella, espolvoreando la sal suavemente sobre los huevos. Cogió la espátula con la otra mano.

—Suele poner las cosas en el lugar equivocado —confirmó Sasuke. Su estómago rugió al captar el olor de los huevos.

Sakura lo miró por encima del hombro.

—Jamón, huevos revueltos y pan tostado. ¿Quieres? Hice demasiado.

Sakura instantáneamente olvidó estar enojado con ella y cogió un plato. Sakura repartió los huevos y se dirigió a la mesa con el jugo de naranja. Ella vaciló por un segundo.

—Olvidé preguntar, ¿quieres algo de beber, además de zumo de naranja? Creo que hay otro galón de leche.

—Si hay más leche, es malo. No he hecho el mercado desde hace un mes.

Sakura masticó sus huevos con una sonrisa.

—Ya me parecía. No había mucho en la nevera.

La comida era muy buena. Sasuke comió despacio para saborear y evitar estar hambriento después. Sakura no pensaba igual, devoró sus huevos antes de comenzar el brindis. Sasuke no hizo ningún comentario, recordando una vez que las mujeres no eran muy aficionadas a los hombres que decían cosas sobre la manera en la que comían. O cuánto comían.

Sakura estaba lavando sus platos en el lavavajillas en el momento en que Sasuke apagaba la tostadora. Sasuke de repente deseaba un sirviente. No parecía justo para ella limpiar, sobre todo después de que había cocinado. Pero no había ningún comentario de ella cuando tomó el plato y el vaso de él y los empezó a lavar.

—Así que… —Sakura comenzó a lavar la sartén—. ¿Hay planes? ¿Ó nos sentamos en silencio hasta que estemos casados?

El silencio sonaba bien para él, pero dudaba que Sakura fuera de las que se callaban.

—Eres libre de hacer lo que sea. Naruto viene casi todos los días así que dudo que te vayas a aburrir. Traerá a Hinata con él para que la conozcas.

Sakura secó el sartén y lo puso en la mesera.

—¿Su novia?

—A veces. Él no parece saber cómo llamarla —sintiendo como si debiera hacer algo, puso el jugo de naranja en la nevera.

—¿Qué haces todo el día? ¿Consejo y asignación de misiones?

—El consejo se reúne generalmente una vez a la semana. Neji y yo nos separamos las asignaciones de misiones. Siempre que no estoy ahí en la oficina, aquí, o entrenando.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza, contemplando la cocina y tirando las migajas de pan en la basura.

—Será mejor que te vistas antes de que Naruto aparezca —dijo ella, y salió de la cocina.

Sasuke estaba de pie en su cocina impecable y tomó un momento para decidir que no sólo las mujeres eran muy extrañas, él estaba por casarse con la más extraña de todas.

* * *

Sasuke no sabía por qué estaba todavía esperando cosas de esa mujer. Ella parecía disfrutar haciendo añicos sus ilusiones. Tal vez por eso fue seleccionada como su esposa, ella seguía demostrando una y otra vez que estaba equivocado. Bueno, lo más cerca a mal como podía. Si ese fuera el caso, Sasuke apostaría dinero que Naruto tenía algo que ver con eso.

Cuando Sakura le mencionó que iba a vestirse, Sasuke estableció que debía esperar por un tiempo y luego entretener a Naruto (cosa que nunca era fácil) y a Hinata, antes de que Sakura saliera una hora más tarde. Sin embargo, cinco minutos después, su timbre sonó, lo que le decía que Hinata estaba con Naruto, haciéndole actuar como si tuviera modales. Sakura bajó completamente vestida y se puso al lado de él.

—¡Hola Sakura!

Sakura sonrió.

—Hey Naruto —le ofreció una mano a la mujer que estaba al lado de Naruto—. Sakura.

Hinata tomó la mano con una sonrisa.

—Hinata. Es un placer conocerte.

Sasuke notó la falta de un tartamudeo. Hinata acostumbraba a tartamudear normalmente. Naruto debió haberle dicho lo suficiente sobre Sakura para que se sienta cómoda, ya que su voz era firme.

—Oy teme, tengo esas negociaciones con Arena. ¿Estamos renovando?

Personalmente, Sasuke pensó que era estúpido reanudar las negociaciones y tratados con los aliados. El punto de convertirse en aliados era porque podían llamar y pedir ayuda cuando sea necesario. Arena en su mayoría necesitaba un poco de cultivos de Konoha y medicinas, y Sasuke no tuvo problemas para enviar sus suministros en exceso, siempre y cuando ellos enviaran soldados para las batallas y conocimientos.

Lo que Sasuke consideró algo estúpido, sin embargo, no significaba nada y todavía faltaba mucho por hacer.

—Llévalos a la oficina. Vamos a estar ahí hoy.

Naruto gimió.

—Esperaba que fuera nuestro turno para asignar misiones.

—Lo hicimos ayer —señaló Sasuke.

—Lo sé, pero me encanta hacer que los jóvenes se retuerzan.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de que probablemente debería mencionar dejando a Sakura. No tenía mucho sentido hacerle saber hacia donde él iba. Ella era nueva en el país y podría necesitar algo. Por no hablar de Naruto que iba a estar con él casi todo el día, así que no sería capaz de ayudarla tampoco. Probablemente podría valerse por sí misma en su mayor parte, pero si tenía preguntas sería mejor para ella saber a dónde ir.

Naruto parecía estar pensando lo mismo, pero decidió tomar un enfoque menos sutil.

—¡Señoras! —bramó Naruto— Nos vamos a gobernar el país. Volveremos más tarde.

Sasuke rodó los ojos.

—¿Podrías por lo menos fingir no ser narcisista?

Hinata y Sakura, quienes se habían retirado hacia la sala de estar y charlaban en el sofá, compartieron una sonrisa. Hinata le dio una sonrisa a Naruto, quien le dio una tonta a cambio. Sasuke honestamente no tenía idea de por qué no quería admitir que estaba en la luna por ella, pero preguntar de nuevo se traduciría en otro dolor de cabeza y no quería lidiar con eso en este momento.

Sasuke clavó sus manos en sus bolsillos y le presentó un fajo de billetes a Sakura.

—¿Qué es eso? —ella preguntó.

Una parte de Sasuke estaba intrigada y otra aliviada de que ella no hubiera agarrado el dinero automáticamente.

—La moneda de Konoha es diferente que la del Sonido. Tu dinero probablemente no se ha transferido. Esto es en caso de que decidas reponer la cocina.

Parecía que Sakura iba a rechazar el dinero, pero finalmente lo tomó con un suspiro.

—Si tu refrigerador no estuviera mal de jugo y de leche, no estuviera tomando esto —le informó—. Esto —movió la mano que tenía el dinero en la cara de él— es tu culpa.

Hinata rió.

—Siempre que hay algo de comer, los hombres no se dan cuenta de la falta de comida real.

—¡Ramen instantáneo es comida real! —Naruto argumentó.

—No cuando lo comes tres veces al día —dijo Hinata con dulzura.

Sasuke miró a su amigo.

—¿Estás comiendo esa mierda otra vez?

—¡No es mierda!

—Tsk, cualquier cosa droga.

Naruto frunció el ceño a su Hokage.

—No a mi, teme. Siempre dices eso porque no puedes pensar en un argumento porque sabes que tengo razón.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros en su chaqueta.

—Cualquier cosa te ayuda a dormir por la noche —salió por la puerta antes de que Naruto pudiera pensar otra cosa que argumentar.

Se dirigían al mismo lugar, pero Naruto siempre parecía tomar tres veces más en llegar a su destino. Había días en que Sasuke llegaba a la oficina una hora antes que él cuando se habían ido al mismo tiempo. Naruto afirmaba que se tomaba tiempo para disfrutar de las cosas, parar y hablar con la gente, mientras que Sasuke estaba atornillado a donde tenía que ir sin ni siquiera mirar a su alrededor. Sasuke decidió hacerle creer a él que tenía razón. Además, había días en que no tenía ganas de parar por cualquier motivo. Sencillamente, tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer y no había tiempo para hablar con todos los que se encontraba.

Fue unos pasos de distancia de su casa cuando oyó un "adiós" por parte de Naruto y el sonido de la puerta cerrándose. Unos minutos más tarde, Sasuke sintió a Naruto caminar junto a él, lo que sólo podía significar una cosa. Naruto quería hablar.

—Hinata parece estar golpeándose con Sakura —comenzó.

—Naruto, sólo ha pasado una noche. No puedes esperar que yo sepa sobre Sakura.

—Bueno, no —coincidió Naruto— Pero debes haber hablado con ella, ¿no? ¿Qué te parece hasta ahora?

Sasuke no tenía ni idea, pero no le diría eso a Naruto.

—No es una idiota —admitió.

—¿No establecimos esto ayer? —Naruto fingió pensar en ello— Ah, claro, lo hicimos —le dio un codazo a Sasuke juguetonamente—. Vamos, debes haber notado algo en ella.

Sasuke irritado, se limitó a suspirar. Luego, un poco a regañadientes, habló.

—Es buena cocinera. Al menos con los huevos.

Naruto le dio una palmada en el hombro.

—Ves, eso no fue tan difícil. Y por lo menos sabes que no va a envenenarte o algo así —hizo una pausa— En realidad, podría envenenarte si ella cocinara. Cuida tu espalda, teme.

—¿Hace cinco minutos estabas tratando de que me caiga bien y ahora estás diciendo que me va a matar con la comida?

—¡Las mujeres son astutas! —argumentó Naruto.

—La gente es astuta —respondió Sasuke— Sin importar el sexo que sean.

Naruto se rió.

—Amigo, realmente no tienes ni idea de las mujeres ¿verdad?

Sasuke abrió la puerta de su oficina, mirando a Naruto con el rabillo del ojo.

—¿Tú si? —preguntó—. Todavía no estás seguro de cómo llamar a Hinata —le quitó los expedientes a Naruto mientras se dirigía a su escritorio, hurgando en sus bolsillos a por un lapicero, seguro de que lo había puesto allí el día anterior.

—Hinata… Hinata es Hinata. ¿Cómo más podría llamarla?

Decidió que su lapicero había caído en una dimensión alternativa la cual comía lapiceros y medias solamente, Sasuke comenzó a buscar dentro de los cajones de su escritorio.

—No lo sé, ¿tal vez tu novia? —dijo sarcásticamente.

Naruto comenzó a reír.

—Su papá tiene una vaca, me colgaría con vida, y me clavaría a la pared. Él ya está cabreado por el hecho de que seamos amigos.

Sasuke logró encontrar un lapicero, pero al tratar de firmar el tratado renovado descubrió que estaba sin tinta y se adentró de nuevo en los cajones.

—Hiashi es así con Hinabi también —señaló Sasuke—. Neji escuchó que practicaba con un hombre que no era su compañero de equipo y desde entonces nadie lo ha visto.

Naruto sonrió.

—No me sorprende.

—Acaba de ser padre. ¿Dónde diablos están mis lapiceros?

Dejándose caer en su silla de siempre, Naruto se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que he visto una en el cajón de abajo, pero te juro que el escritorio se las come —se quedó mirando el techo en silencio durante un minuto— Hinata es realmente genial, sabes. Es amable, inteligente y hermosa. Cualquier hombre tendría suerte de salir con ella.

—Acabo de encontrar un alijo de plumas, así que eso es nuestra suerte para el día —Sasuke empujó la mitad de los papeles en manos de Naruto—. Firma mi nombre antes de que nos quedemos sin tinta.

—Sabes —dijo Naruto después de unos minutos de firma, o, en su caso, forja— Sakura es muy linda…

—Sería una pena arruinar una pluma por pincharte un ojo.

Naruto siguió firmando sin comentarios.

* * *

_Hola! _

_Cuando me refiero a 'plumas' quiero decir lapiceros :3 _

_Perdonen si hay un error en lo de los tiempos, mi español no es el mejor D: _

_Bueno, ahora hablando del capítulo. Como habéis leído, ya Hinata y Sakura se conocen (wiii)... ehh... La verdad no sé que más decir y que no sea obvio jaja x_x. Creo que eso es todo xD  
_

_Ah, y otra cosa, ya sé que me demoré mucho en actualizar, pero últimamente no he tenido el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo :S Aún así voy a tratar de contar con un horario para ver cuando puedo subir las historias. Gracias por sus reviews, favoritos, y seguidores :3 _

_Vale. Cambio y fuera. Jessi._


	3. De cocinas y peleas

_Leer las últimas notas que están al final del capítulo antes de continuar. _

* * *

**Qué esperar de la vida.**

Capítulo 3: De cocinas y peleas.

Sasuke regresó a casa oliendo algo maravilloso flotando de la cocina. Preguntándose si Naruto iba en serio acerca del envenenamiento, deslizó sus zapatos fuera de sus pies, y con cautela asomó la cabeza por una esquina. Vio a Sakura prácticamente bailando alrededor, añadiendo algo a una cacerola y otra cosa a otra. Había dos cacerolas en la cocina, ambas chisporroteando alegremente. El temporizador del horno sonó y Sakura corrió a por un guante de cocina y sacó un hermoso pollo bien dorado.

Bueno, si él iba a morir, muerto por una deliciosa comida no era tan mala manera de irse.

Su estómago le recordó airadamente los dos bocados de sándwich que había arreglado para el almuerzo y exigió llenarlo de inmediato. Sasuke entró en la cocina y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta para ver a su… ver a Sakura terminar la cena.

—¿Te gustan las cosas picantes? —preguntó Sakura sin volverse.

Sasuke no estaba sorprendido de que ella supiera que estaba allí. No había hecho ningún esfuerzo por ocultarse y ella era una jonin después de todo. Tenía que esperar que ella tuviera algunas habilidades. Por otra parte, hasta el momento, ella no había sido nada de lo que él esperaba, por lo que no debía esperar nada de ella realmente. Eso o dejar de decidir cómo era antes de conocerla realmente.

—No mucho.

—Oh, bueno —sacudió la sartén para agitar las cosas—. Tenía miedo de que fueras alguien a quien le gustara las cosas mega picantes —añadió lo que había en una sartén a la otra, cambiando el fuego mientras lo hacía—. No me gusta el picante en lo absoluto —le informó— Si te gusta el picante no nos llevaríamos muy bien.

—En realidad —dijo Sasuke sin expresión.

—A menos que puedas cocinar —modificó Sakura—. Entonces tendríamos que hacer cada uno nuestras propias comidas y no sería un problema. ¿Te gustan los champiñones?

Era realmente extraña.

—Sí.

—En ese caso, la cena está lista.

Sasuke no se movió. La vio cortar una rebanada de pollo y verter lo que parecía salsa de champiñones encima. Se sirvió un vaso de agua, tomando un sorbo antes de ir a la mesa. Puso su plato en la meca pero no se sentó, levantó la frente, devolviéndole la mirada.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? —preguntó Sasuke finalmente.

Parecía confundida.

—¿Hacer la cena?

—La cena, el desayuno… ¿por qué te tomas la molestia?

Sakura se sentó, recogiendo el tenedor y empezando a ver su pollo.

—Porque tengo hambre y estoy segura de que tu también —dijo—. No tiene sentido cocinar sólo para mí y tampoco voy a dejar que te mueras de hambre.

—No me moriría de hambre —le dijo Sasuke—. Me gusta comer mucho o hacer algo simple.

—¿Siempre eres así cuando alguien trata de hacer algo bueno por ti? —cuando él no respondió, ella suspiró—. Mira, los dos estamos juntos en esto. No veo ningún punto en buscar razones para culparse los unos a los otros por algo que no podemos controlar. Yo, por mi parte, voy a hacer lo mejor. Me gusta cocinar. Tienes hambre. Es pan comido. Pero si no quieres comer, está bien. Lo guardaré para después —dio un mordisco en la punta de la creación de olor celestial en el plato—. Sólo para que lo sepas, está realmente bueno.

Sasuke la miró un momento más antes de coger un plato y apilarlo con dos rebanadas grandes de pollo, ahogándolos en salsa, y cogiendo un enorme vaso de agua. Su estómago rugió de nuevo mientras se sentaba enfrente del extraño en su casa. Ella tenía razón. Tenía mucha razón, en realidad. No tenía sentido hacerse el desgraciado por algo que no podía cambiar.

La cena no era un tratado de paz o una confesión de amor eterno, no es que tuviera afecto por ella en absoluto, pero era un comienzo. Un muy sabroso, relleno, y maravilloso comienzo.

* * *

Sakura siguió cocinando. Todos los días cuando Sasuke se levantaba la oía trajinar en la cocina. Algunos días se levantaba antes que ella, pero en el momento en que se vestía, ella se levantaba, improvisando un olor increíble que provocaba que él se diera prisa y llegara a la cocina más rápido. Le gustaba verla cocinar. Era fascinante cómo se movía fluidamente de un lugar a otro. No importaba cuántas ollas o sartenes tuviera, nada se quemaba.

Sasuke recordó la primera vez que había intentado cocinar algo más complicado que el espagueti. Se había distraído y olvidado la comida, que se había quemado tan gravemente y que, literalmente, estaba quemándose a fuego vivo. El detector de humo se había activado informándole sobre su fracaso y no había probado desde entonces. Era inútil seguir intentado si iba a ser totalmente impotente.

Además, si él quería una comida caliente todos los días, siempre podía contratar a un cocinero. Si él quería. Lo que no hizo.

Siguió tratando de pensar en maneras de decirle a Sakura que no tenía que cocinar todos los días, pero ella parecía ya saber eso. Ella le hacía caso omiso con la mano, y le decía que ella quería, con un _'ahora cállate y coge un plato, la comida está lista'._

Ella era totalmente extraña. Cocinaba, limpiaba y lavaba la ropa. El otro día, Sasuke había encontrado sus camisas cuidadosamente dobladas en la secadora, la carga que él había puesto en la lavadora ya se estaba ejecutando en la secadora. Sentir que él debería darle las gracias, pero realmente no quererlo, él giró su ropa y no dijo nada.

Naruto comenzó a llegar más temprano cada día, con la esperanza de obtener algo de lo que Sakura había preparado por la mañana. Sasuke le dijo que se fuera, pero Sakura lo alentaba diciéndole que había hecho lo suficiente para los tres. Sasuke se preguntó si debía estar molesto o sorprendido de que Naruto comiera algo distinto de ramen.

Teniendo en cuenta la escena delante de él, se fue con el asombro.

—Ahora agrégale el aceite —Sakura estaba diciendo—. Pero con cuidado. Puede rebotar y quemarte.

Hinata estaba de pie en la cocina, con una espátula en una mano y una botella de aceite de cocina en la otra. Sakura estaba a un lado, cortando los tomates y dando órdenes por encima de su hombro. Hinata cuidadosamente añadió el aceite a la sartén, con una sonrisa en el chisporroteo. Sakura asintió con la cabeza, tratando de alcanzar otro tomate y empezar a cortar.

—Ahora el pan antes de que el aceite se caliente demasiado.

—¿Y el ajo?

—Si lo agregas después de que el pan se haya cocinado por un tiempo, no va a ser tan fuerte, pero todavía serás capaz de probarlo. No olvides el tomillo.

Hinata añadió las cosas necesarias a la sartén, moviendo ésta, y mirando fijamente los objetos.

—Creo que necesita más aceite.

Sakura se fijó en él cuando se acercó para comprobar la sartén.

—No te escuché entrar. Sí, añade otro poco de aceite. Necesitas darle la vuelta de todos modos. Agrega los tomates a la cima.

—¿Clase de cocina? —preguntó Sasuke. No podía pensar en ninguna otra razón por la cual la heredera Hyuuga estaba en su cocina. Bueno, sí pudo, pero ninguno de ellos tenía sentido.

Sakura asintió.

—Hinata hará la cena de Naruto para tratar de que coma algo de comida real en lugar de ir al puesto de ramen. Ella quería practicar primero.

Hinata de repente pareció darse cuenta de que estaba usando las cosas del Hokage en la casa del Hokage.

—¡L-lo siento por la intrusión Hokage-sama! —chilló, dando vuelta al sartén, con los ojos bajos.

Sakura miró confundida, pero Sasuke rodó los ojos.

—Está bien. Sí ustedes no usan la cocina, nadie más lo hará. Sólo no quemen nada.

Las dejó para que terminaran lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo antes de que su estómago decidiera hacer un ruido que el estómago del Hokage no debiera hacer.

Hinata era muy buena en la política y estaba creciendo en fuerza como un ninja, pero ella siempre era insegura. Insegura de sí misma, de sus acciones, preocupada por las consecuencias, preocupada por lo que los otros piensan. Era una persona complaciente, lo que era exactamente la razón por la cual él no podía mandarla a hacer frente a las negociaciones ni nada por el estilo. En papel ella podía tener un argumento firme, pero en persona caería sobre sí misma tratando de hacer felices a todos. Pero si Sakura quería enseñarle a cocinar, estaba bien para él. Tal vez Naruto finalmente deje de marear la perdiz y la invitaría a salir en una cita real.

Sasuke mantenía la puerta de su estudio medio-abierta mientras trabajaba, su manera de decirles a las personas que podían entrar. También podía oler mejor la comida de esa manera, que parecía sólo torturarlo y desconcentrarlo de su trabajo, pero no se atrevía a cerrar la puerta.

* * *

—… Y el tratado ha pasado —finalizó Neji, juntando los papeles perfectamente sobre el escritorio de Sasuke.

Naruto gimió de satisfacción cuando su espalda estalló en un fuerte sonido. Sasuke frunció el ceño, pero Naruto sólo le sonrió.

—¡Ódiame todo lo que quieras, pero mi espalda se siente bien!

—Hasta que tienes cincuenta años y no puedas ponerte de pie —murmuró Sasuke—. ¿Cómo van los exámenes Chunin?

—La prueba escrita se terminó hoy. Empezamos la siguiente parte mañana —Neji contó rápidamente en su cabeza—. Ellos deberían terminar antes de finales de mes. Me las he arreglado para convencer a Shikamaru para que vigile el bosque este año.

Sasuke sonrió.

—Has utilizado a tu esposa embarazada como excusa, ¿no es así?

Neji no se veía avergonzado en lo más mínimo.

—Tenten puede dar miedo cuando quiere darlo. Shikamaru apenas discutió, aunque dijo que era "problemático".

—Todo es "problemático" para él —rió Naruto—. ¡Incluso su propia vida! Oh, eso me recuerda, he encontrado a unas cuantas personas preguntando acerca de los exámenes Jonin. ¿Cuándo quieres hacerlas?

Sasuke resistió el impulso de gemir. Los exámenes Chunin ni siquiera llevaban la mitad y ya la gente estaba hablando acerca de los exámenes Jonin. Con un suspiro se recordó que le gustaba su trabajo y cogió el calendario enterrado bajo todos los archivos en su escritorio. Hojeó más allá del mes y el siguiente, los dos estaban bastante llenos. Las pruebas Jonin no eran tan públicas como las Chunin, pero eran dos veces un largo de complicado.

—Vamos a fijar una fecha tentativa para dos meses a partir de ahora —dijo finalmente—. Pero eso no es seguro. Tenemos que terminar los exámenes Chunin antes de incluso pensar en los Jonin. Dile a los que preguntan, que tenemos los exámenes en mente, pero todavía nada está escrito en piedra. Espero que los mantengamos a raya el tiempo suficiente para pasar el mes que viene.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza, mirando el reloj, y luego hizo una toma doble. Se puso de pie, con cara de pánico y los ojos de par en par.

—¡Mierda! ¡Llego tarde! —juntó sus cosas en un frenesí y prácticamente voló hacia la puerta—. ¡Lo siento, pero me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana, adiós! —la puerta se cerró detrás de él. Papeles cayeron al suelo a su paso. Sasuke se frotó la sien y mentalmente recorrió las razones por las que era bueno tener a Naruto a su lado.

—Hora de ir a casa —decidió, y se levantó.

Cerraron la puerta y caminaron juntos por la calle hasta el distrito de mercadeo. Neji se desvió hacia el complejo Hyuga y se comprometió a verlo al día siguiente. Sasuke tomó su ruta habitual más allá del parque, preguntándose distraídamente si Sakura iba a cocinar de nuevo esa noche, cuando un kunai pasó cerca de su oreja, plantándose en la pared frente a él. La nota adjunta inmediatamente explotó.

Instantáneamente alerta, Sasuke saltó en el aire, y, al ver al atacante, voló haciendo signos con las manos para arruinarlo con llamas. Un atacante resultó ser dos, y Sasuke tuvo que reducir su ataque a corta distancia o conseguir un lado completo de la espada. Era al parecer una pesada espada. La tierra agrietada donde golpeó, dejó un cráter de al menos tres metros de profundidad en su estela.

Sasuke tuvo un segundo para analizar la espada, por lo menos ocho pies de largo y tres metros de ancho, antes de que él estuviera en el aire otra vez, su sharingan estaba activado y explorando en busca del segundo atacante. El peso de la espada no parecía molestar a su portador, porque él fácilmente voló para encontrarse con Sasuke en el aire al igual que el segundo oponente apareció a la vista. Se desvaneció con la misma rapidez y Sasuke fue golpeado con algo increíblemente caliente, que lo envió a toda velocidad hacia la espada de espera.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de sacar su espada y detener el ataque antes de que fuera golpeado de nuevo. Sasuke ni siquiera pensó en ello. Alimentó su Chidori a través de la espada y la hizo girar en un arco que cortara quién sea que estaba detrás de él por la mitad.

Su espada dio en un poco de carne, el atacante gritó y Sasuke se empujó para distanciarse del otro hombre, poniendo la suficiente fuerza en la patada para romper un hueso, pero nada rompió bajo su peso.

Sasuke aterrizó a unos pocos metros, con la espada en la mano.

—¿Quién sois? —exigió saber.

Los dos no estaban dispuestos a contestar. La espada del chico voló en el aire una vez más, demasiado alto para atacar en realidad, por lo que Sasuke volvió su atención al otro, que ya estaba delante de él, con algo que brillaba intensamente blanco en su palma. Sasuke se movió para atacar con la espada, pero él se alejó corriendo, esquivando a Sasuke por centímetros. El resplandor extinguido en la palma de la mano del hombre sólo apareció alrededor de su shuriken que pasó zumbando hacia el rostro de Sasuke.

Sasuke los bateó lejos con su espada y los esquivó con facilidad, corriendo al hombre y esquivándolo, la captura de él en el pecho en esta ocasión, la sangre decorando su espada. No podía presionar la ventaja que de repente la gran espada estaba muy cerca y le obligó a retroceder. Sasuke se dio cuenta de que lo único real que la espada podía hacer era cortarlo. El tamaño de la hoja era también caída. Si bien, era un arma poderosa, su tamaño abandonó al portador debido a la incapacidad para voltearse rápidamente y defenderse.

Razón por la cual estaban atacando como equipo. El otro hombre era muy, muy rápido y cualquier jutsu que estuviera utilizando, quemaba con apenas un toque. Mientras bailaba alrededor de Sasuke, debilitándolo con cada golpe, el otro pudo atacarlo con la espada. Mientras que Sasuke estaba logrando esquivar los ataques ahora, sabía que unos cuentos golpes más con el jutsu blanco lo frenaba lo suficiente como para poder acabarlo de un solo golpe.

Más kunais y shurikens se lanzaron sobre él, obligándolo a retroceder. La espada entró balanceándose hacia abajo, el jutsu fue quemando su espalda, y Sasuke no tenía adónde ir. O bien podría ser aplastado o quemado. Rápidamente decidió probar su suerte con la quemadura. Cuanto lo más alejado de la espada esté, debería estar bien.

Y, de repente, hubo una tercera persona. Los atacantes volaron encima del hombro de Sasuke y directamente encontrándose con la espada en la cabeza. Libre de la preocupación de que la espada le cortara en la mitad, Sasuke esquivó el jutsu en el último segundo, cogiendo el ardiente golpe en su mejilla derecha. Empujó su espada brutalmente en el pecho del atacante, estableciendo el Chidori a lo largo de la hoja y en el cuerpo.

La espada destrozada por encima de él cayó al suelo, cada pieza dejando un pequeño cráter en su estela. El atacante siguió un segundo después, golpeando la tierra con un crujido repugnante.

Con los dos atacantes abajo, Sasuke no tenía ningún problema en centrar su atención en el salvador. Ignorando el dolor que crecía en su espalda y el dolor punzante en su mejilla empezó a avanzar y vio como la tercera persona comprobaba la espalda, luego, dio un paso hacia la luz.

—Todavía está vivo, pero creo que desees preguntarle cosas —dijo Sakura—. ¿Estás bien?

—Hmp —no iba a decirle que su espalda prácticamente estaba a fuego vivo.

Ella parecía saberlo de todos modos.

—Ven aquí. Voy a curarte y podemos arrastrar a estos dos.

Sasuke no sabía mucho sobre jutsus médicos, pero estaba bastante seguro que no debían trabajar tan rápido. Sakura apenas lo había tocado cuando el fuego en su espalda se extinguió, aliviado por el contacto de su chakra. Sasuke fue repentinamente consciente que sus dientes habían sido cerrados cuando su mandíbula se relajó.

—¿Mejor?

Como si de repente entrara en una habitación con aire acondicionado con menos cincuenta grados.

—Sí —se alejó antes de que pudiera tocar su mejilla.

Sakura miró el cuerpo detrás de ella.

—Está muerto. Puedo decirlo por la forma en que está puesto —le tomó el pulso por si acaso—. ¿A dónde los llevamos?

La respuesta de Sasuke fue sombría.

—Son de Raíz. Los llevamos a la cárcel ANBU e interrogamos a ese que vive para averiguar quién está tratando de matarme esta vez —enfundó su espada, frotándose los cansados ojos.

Iba a ser una noche muy larga.

* * *

_Hellouuuu' :3 _

_Antes que nada, perdón por la demora. Últimamente he estado bastante ocupada. Durante un par de semanas TAL VEZ no vaya a actualizar. Disculpen. _

_Bueno, en caso de que estés aquí después de que leíste el capítulo haciendo caso omiso a la nota que puse arriba, esto es para ti: _

_Ya sé que la parte de la pelea no se entendió muy bien, así que os explicaré por acá. Eran dos manes, uno tenía una espada grandísima y el otro un poder en la mano. Trataron de acorralar a Sasuke, pero Sakura apareció para salvar el día, o en este caso, la noche. _

_En caso de que sí hayas hecho caso al mensaje que dejé, esto es para ti:_

_NO es necesario leer la parte de la pelea. Esta parte comienza después de que Neji se separa de Sasuke. Haré un pequeño resumen: Neji se separó de Sasuke, cuando él caminaba por el parque una kunai le rozó la oreja y cayó en la pared que tenía al frente, explotando. Se puso a la defensiva, llegó un man con una espada grande (como dije en el párrafo de arriba), empezó a luchar con Sasuke, luego apareció otro man con un poder en la mano. Lucharon y lucharon hasta que Sakura apareció y abatió a los atacantes. Eso es lo que pasa antes del diálogo. _


	4. De quemaduras y llamadas telefónicas

**Qué esperar de la vida.**

Capítulo 4: De quemaduras y llamadas telefónicas.

Naruto entró en la habitación en un torbellino de naranja ruidoso y fuerte, la puerta rebotó en la pared detrás de él y casi golpea al hombre en la cara. Naruto ignoró este hecho y se dirigió a Sasuke, prácticamente empujando a la enfermera del camino.

—Amigo, ¿estás bien?

Sasuke se estremeció debajo de la mano de la enfermera —ese maldito jutsu dolía y la enfermera no estaba tratando de ser muy amable— y le dio una seca inclinación de cabeza a su amigo.

—Bien. Apenas herido —excepto por lo que Sakura había curado, pero él no estaba dispuesto a hablar de ello. Sentía como si admitir su debilidad anunciara que no sólo había sido herido, sino que también había necesitado curación en el campo de batalla de su futura mujer. No estaba del todo seguro de lo que fuera la peor parte, siendo atacado, siendo herido, o que Sakura le haya tenido que ayudar.

Lo cual le recordó.

—¿Tenía alguna lesión? —preguntó a la enfermera. Lo miró fijamente por un segundo antes de que su rostro se aclarara.

—¿Su esposa? —aclaró, aplicando más bálsamo sobre su mejilla. El frío era un agudo contraste con la quemadura de su cara y la picadura resultante era una reminiscencia de un golpe poderoso.

—Ella no es mi esposa. —ladró Sasuke.

—¿Sakura estaba en la pelea? ¿Está herida? ¿Qué pasó? —Naruto estaba a punto de balbucear.

Sasuke gruñó, molesto. No sólo era la preocupación y el curioso balbuceo de Naruto, Sasuke estaba bastante seguro de que la enfermera estaba poniendo más bálsamo sobre lo que era estrictamente necesario, pasando los dedos sobre su mejilla en lugares que no habían sido tocados por el jutsu.

—Sakura está bien —dijo una nueva voz. Sakura se cortó a través de la multitud de las enfermeras que se habían reunido en la sala, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Naruto. Se volvió hacia la enfermera—. Ese bálsamo no va a hacer ningún bien, la quemadura es extraña y va a necesitar un jutsu para que sea sanado —al igual que los otros, ella no dijo nada.

La enfermera miró a Sakura, cerrando la cuba de bálsamo en la bandeja de metal y agarró un trapo húmedo para empezar a fregar todo su duro trabajo justo al lado de la mejilla del Hokage. Frotó más duro de lo que debió, la división de la piel ampollada derramó sangre en su mano.

—Para —espetó Sasuke, agarrando su muñeca antes de que pudiera hacerle más daño.

Sakura arrancó el trapo de sus dedos.

—Yo lo haré. Te puedes ir —las palabras eran una sugerencia, pero su tono hizo era de orden que hizo que la enfermera se encontrara automáticamente obedeciendo. Una vez que quedó claro que el hokage sólo aceptaría el tratamiento médico de Sakura, las personas comenzaron a salir de la habitación. No era como si Sakura no estuviera calificada y si Sasuke no empezaría a discutir, ellos no se quejarían. Él solía ser un paciente horrible de todos modos.

Naruto vio a Sakura coger un trapo limpio, cuidadosamente inmerso en solución anti-bacterial antes de empezar a pasarlo suavemente alrededor de la herida. Él deliberadamente no mencionó que Sasuke resultaba ser mejor paciente para ella que para los médicos reales.

—¿Qué paso? —finalmente preguntó, con los ojos en los dedos delgados de Sakura mientras agarraba la barbilla de Sasuke para examinar mejor la herida.

—Fui atacado de camino a casa —dijo Sasuke lentamente, tratando de no mover demasiado la mejilla, ya que Sakura apretó el trapo más profundamente—. Había dos de ellos.

—Tres —admitió Sakura—. Alguien entró en la casa y tuvo una ronda conmigo.

Naruto no perdió la forma en la que los ojos de Sasuke se corrieron hacia ella, recorriendo sobre ella para detectar cualquier signo de lesión. Reunió con fuerza cada onza de voluntad en un puño de hierro y le preguntó:

—¿Estás bien, Sakura?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, con los ojos centrados en la quemadura.

—Pocos cortes, todos curados —inspeccionó la herida suavemente antes de poner su mano en la mejilla de Sasuke—. Voy a sanar esto otro día para ver si tu cuerpo puede curarlo naturalmente —dijo—, si no puedes, te lo sanaré el resto del camino, pero por ahora me voy a encargar de lo peor.

—¿Quién te atacó? —Sasuke quería saber, con la voz un toque más duro de lo habitual. Naruto no estaba seguro de si era por el dolor o por algo más.

Chakra estalló entre los dedos de Sakura.

—No me dijo su nombre. Estaba muerto en la sala antes de que pudiera sacar algo de él —le dio una tímida sonrisa—. Me asusté cuando apareció y le puse demasiado a mi ataque, por lo que tuve que ser cuidadosa de no matar al otro. Por cierto, vas a necesitar una nueva estantería y una mesa de café. Y, probablemente, baldosas nuevas.

Lógicamente, Sasuke supo que mantener a un atacante con vida era la mejor jugada. Se les permitiría interrogarlo, obtener información. Sabía que eran de Raíz, había reconocido la espada del inventario de armas que habían tomado de la sede de Raíz. Sólo Raíz podía salir y entrar, y Sasuke sabía que no podía descartar el robo, pero teniendo en cuenta que Raíz seguía aullando por su sangre después de que Danzo no llegó a ser Hokaga, pegaba más con su teoría.

No había tomado eso en cuenta durante el ataque. Había estado concentrado en no morir y en no matar.

—Mi atacante podía hacer esa cosa blanca también —continuó Sakura—. Quema como el infierno.

Naruto se concentró en el vendaje envuelto alrededor del brazo izquierdo de ella, parcialmente oculto por la manga.

—¡Pensé que habías dicho que no estabas herida!

Sakura hizo caso omiso.

—Te lo dije, necesito ver si mi cuerpo puede curar esto. Haciendo dos pruebas se producirán resultados más concluyentes y prefiero no tratar de recrear esa quemadura en alguien más —aseguró la gasa en la mejilla de Sasuke y se levantó—. Mantén el vendaje seco. Quítate la camisa, tengo que comprobar tu espalda.

A pesar de su suerte en mantener a raya sus pensamientos, Naruto no pudo contener la risa disimulada y rápidamente fue silenciado por una mirada del Uchiha.

Sasuke sacó su —ahora en ruinas— camisa por la cabeza y la arrojó a la papelera de la esquina. Se volvió hacia Naruto, tratando de ignorar las suaves manos que pinchaban su piel desnuda. Naruto estaba tratando de no sonreír y estaba fallando miserablemente. Trató de cubrirlo mordiendo su labio, pero eso sólo empeoró las cosas. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos.

—Neji estaba en su camino a casa. ¿Fue atacado?

La sonrisa no desapareció cuando Naruto negó con la cabeza.

—No, él está bien.

Sakura empujó el hombro de Sasuke.

—Estás bien también —anunció—. Tu espalda no tiene ninguna marca. Creo que el jutsu en realidad no te golpeó la espalda pero sí te rozó.

Sasuke gruñó.

—Averigua si hay más ataques —ordenó—. Lo dudo, pero asegúrate. Me voy a cambiar. Nos vemos de nuevo en mi casa —se volvió hacia Sakura—. Vámonos.

Naruto se mordió el labio con más fuerza para mantener a raya su sonrisa, casi atravesándolo, cuando Sasuke, Mr. Grosero Bastardo Idiota, abrió la puerta e hizo pasar primero a Sakura por ella.

* * *

Sakura no había estado bromeando acerca de la estantería. O la mesa de café. O las baldosas. Sasuke no estaba exactamente encariñado con su mobiliario, pero el pensamiento de alguien destrozando su casa, por no hablar de atacar a Sakura cuando él había sido el blanco, hizo que la bengala de cólera en él estallara. Frunció el ceño ante el desorden en la sala de estar, apretando los dientes con tanta fuerza que su mandíbula empezó a doler.

—Lo siento —dijo Sakura casi en silencio detrás de él—. No quise destrozar el lugar.

¿Pensó que él estaba enojado con ella? Sakura había estado ocupándose de sus propios asuntos, cocinando algo por el leve olor a quemado proveniente de la cocina, cuando algún hombre extraño había aparecido en su casa buscando atacarlo y en su lugar estaba ella, hiriéndola a ella, y ¿pensó que él estaba enojado con ella?

—Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer —dijo, poniéndose una camisa limpia comenzando por su cabeza. Luego, sintiendo que debía decir algo más—. Nunca me gustó mucho la mesa de todos modos.

Sakura dirigió los ojos a los restos de la mesa, pensativa.

—Sin embargo, estas eran tus cosas. Me siento mal.

—Me imagino que el atacante se siente peor —comentó Sasuke ausente. Miró fijamente hacia la venda de ella y sintió su mejilla arder—. Él me buscaba, te encontró y se hizo matar.

—Entonces, en realidad no siente nada —bromeó Sakura.

Sasuke sonrió, sintiéndose extrañamente reprimiendo una risita.

Una epifanía se estrelló contra él como un rayo.

—Fue a por ti —dijo casi para sí mismo.

Sakura parpadeó hacia él.

—¿Eso crees?

—Los otros dos conocían la ruta que suelo llevar a mi casa y me atacaron allí —explicó Sasuke—. Ellos eran, obviamente, un equipo y Raíz utiliza tres hombres. Sólo dos me atacaron en el camino, así que ¿por qué uno se separaría y vendría aquí? —sus ojos se desviaron hacia el brazo de ella—. No tiene sentido a menos que tú fueras su objetivo.

Sakura jugó con la punta de su vendaje.

—Eso tiene más sentido que uno de ellos viniera a comprobar la casa mientras dos esperaban que salieras de tu oficina. Estaba bien planeado; sabían que alguien saldría contigo, pero esperaron hasta que estuvieras sólo —ella parpadeó—, ahora que lo pienso, nuestros ataques fueron simultáneos. Me pareció escuchar una pelea y me di la vuelta para mirar por la ventana cuando vi a mi chico.

Sasuka vio que las piezas empezaban a encajar.

—Esto fue más que un intento de asesinato. No sólo iban tras el Hokage, fueron tras de ti, mi futura esposa.

—Es una lucha de poder —coincidió Sakura. No dijo nada por la lucha de que la palabra "esposa" saliera de sus labios—. Si sabían que ibas a estar afuera, alguien les dijo que yo iba estar en tu casa. Yo no fui —añadió—. Me gustaría nombrar a Naruto.

Sasuke gruñó.

—Quien es otra cosa que ellos quisieran evitar. Naruto no ha sido entrenado para tomar la posición aún, pero si alguien lo guiara…

—Entonces ¿por qué Naruto no- —los ojos de Sakura se abrieron—. Tenía una cita para cenar con Hinata esta noche. Él no regresó a casa, se fue a la casa de Hinata.

Lo que significaba que había alguien más listo y esperando para atacar. Más probablemente una célula entera. Con el kyubi a su lado —y su creciente capacidad para controlar la maldita cosa—, se estaba volviendo cada vez más una amenaza a sus enemigos. No es que tuviera muchos, pero algunos por ahí. Akatsuki era uno, y ahora al parecer Raíz.

Sakura estaba royendo nerviosamente el labio.

—Naruto se fue rápido de su cita para venir a verte. Si ellos hubieran descubierto a dónde fue, podrían haberse dirigido por Hinata.

—Naruto comprobaría que ella llegara bien a su casa antes de que él venga aquí —le aseguró Sasuke—. Es muy protector con ella.

El teléfono sonó, el timbre estridente cortó el aire. Sasuke se dirigió hacia él. Sakura gimió y enterró el rostro entre las manos.

—Si esa es mi madre… —ella empezó. Por la mirada de Sasuke, explicó—. Ella tiene un sexto sentido sobre mí. Sabe cuándo algo me pasa y entra en pánico.

Sasuke vaciló un instante antes de contestar, cortando el teléfono en medio tono. Podría ser otra persona después de todo, Neji llamando para ver qué había pasado. Naruto para hacerles saber que había encontrado y matado la célula, o que Hinata estaba bien o no. Ino llamando a gritar reclamándole que había echado fuego a su tienda.

No era.

—¿Sakura, eres tú?, ¿qué ha pasado?, ¿estás bien?

El gemido sonoro le dijo que había escuchado y reconocido la voz.

—Dámelo —dijo con voz cansada.

Sasuke pasó el teléfono sin decir nada más, caminando hacia la sala para estudiar mejor los daños mientras que Sakura comenzó a distraer a su madre.

Ella no había estado bromeando acerca de destrozar el lugar, no es que pudiera culparla. Había un charco de sangre en los pisos de madera y sabía que nunca se iba a quitar. Tendría que romper los tablones y reemplazarlos. O que alguien más lo haga. Una de las ventajas de ser Hokage, se asegurarían de que su casa fuera atendida. Su biblioteca estaba totalmente destruida. Los libros no parecían demasiado dañados, sólo estaban tirados por todas partes.

La mesa de café no fue una pérdida real. No había sido muy agradable de todos modos. Tenten era siempre servicial destacando su anticuada moda respecto a muebles. Tal vez ahora se callaría al respecto. Si ella no estuviera a punto de dar a luz, Sasuke la habría dejado redecorar. Ella tenía un bien ojo para el diseño de interiores y Neji le gustaba cuando sus trabajos se interponían. Desde que se convirtió embarazada había estado fuera del roster activo de misiones, pero había utilizado el tiempo para hacer más trabajos de diseño.

Sasuke estaba debatiendo en volver a pintar la pared o fregar la sangre cuando la voz de Sakura le llamó la atención.

—No, mamá —dijo rotundamente—. No —sus labios se adelgazaron cuando su madre respondió—. Porque yo quería. Sonido no tenía nada que ofrecerme además de una vida aburrida como enfermera y yo no quería eso. No tenía nada que ver contigo —se frotó la frente como si combatiera contra un dolor de cabeza—. No hay nada que puedas decir para que eso suceda. Me tengo que ir.

Y colgó.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, salvando a Sasuke de decir algo.

—Ino no está contenta por la tienda —Shikamaru informó— pero ella quería saber si todo el mundo está bien.

—Sakura y teme patearon culos asesinos —declaró Naruto.

—Di eso cinco veces rápidamente —desafió Sakura.

—Estamos bien —dijo Sasuke al hombre de cabello oscuro, haciendo caso omiso de Naruto tratando de decir "culos asesinos"— Y pagaré todas las reparaciones de la tienda de Ino. Dile que arregle todo lo que necesite y que me envíe la factura.

Shikamaru lo miró con suavidad.

—Ella te robará, tú, ciego —dijo sin rodeos—. Amo a la mujer, claro está, pero ella se asegurará de llevarte a la quiebra en un instante —se dio cuenta de Sakura en la cocina—. Nara Shikamaru. Tú debes ser Sakura.

—Debo ser —coincidió Sakura—. Voy a tener que extender el daño a la cocina. La cena se prendió en fuego y la pared entre el salón y la cocina está inclinada.

Sasuke echó un vistazo a la habitación y decidió dejar que Tenten proliferara a lo largo de las dos habitaciones.

—Voy a buscar a la esposa de Neji para rehacer todo mañana —le dijo—. Nosotros vamos a volver a la oficina, luego el interrogatorio.

Naruto parpadeó.

—¿Nosotros?

—La cocina está cerrada en este momento —reflexionó Sakura—. ¿Llevar comida para la cena?

—Naruto va contigo —las palabras salieron volando de su boca antes de que pudiera pensar en ellas y mucho menos detenerlas. Ni Naruto o Sakura comentó más allá de una ceja levantada (Naruto) y un asentimiento de cabeza (Sakura).

Shikamaru intercambió una mirada rápida con el rubio detrás de Sasuke.

—Ichiraku —informó Naruto a todo el mundo—. ¿Pedidos?

—Carne —decidió Sasuke, entregándole a Sakura unos cuantos billetes—. Y Naruto sólo come un plato.

—Bastardo tacaño.

—Tienes suerte de que no te voy a hacer pagar tu cuenta —Sasuke respondió. Se volvió hacia Shikamaru—. Muy bien, vamos a averiguar lo que está pasando.

* * *

_Hello hello :3_

_Otra vez os traigo un nuevo capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado C: _

_Me demoré demasiado, lo sé... Viajé a Alemania y el día antes pensé que había guardado los archivos en "doc manager", pero cuando llegué a la casa de Nicole, mi hermana, y quise revisar, resulta que no guardé nada x_x El día en el que se me ocurrió volverlo a traducir (el único día libre de mi estancia allá) mi hermana me tentó, me chantajeó emocionalmente, me dijo que me compraría todo lo que quisiera. Cómo negarme? En fin, me compró todo lo que quise jijiji *risa malévola* y al regresar a casa, tampoco tuve tiempo para traducir, ya que, el novio de Nathalie (mi otra hermana), nos invitó a una fiesta. (Había muchos, muchos, muchos alemanes, muy, muy, muy sexys)... Sí... disfruté la fiesta... :3 jajaja. _

_Bueno jaja, ahora sí hablando del capítulo._

_Están averiguando quién fue la persona que los atacó. Oh, oh! Antes que nada, tengo que desahogarme. NEJI MURIÓ! Nooooo! T_T POR QUE?! POR QUE?! T_T Kishimoto is a bitch, a fucking bitch, how can he kill Neji? Why?, Bastard! bastard! verdammt! verdammt! Ich werde ihn umbringen! T_T *Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala* _

_Ya, discúlpenme. Si no lo hacía me moría. _

_Ahora sí: Están averiguando quién fue la persona que los atacó. Primero sospecharon de Naruto, puesto que él se había ido, pero después lo dejaron quieto porque se suponía que él fue a una cita con Hinata. Ino está enojada con Sasuke (pues, no está enojada, sólo que no está muy feliz), porque en la lucha anterior Sasuke destruyó parte de su tienda. Shikamaru fue a la casa de Sasuke para averiguar qué había pasado._

_Vale, creo que eso es todo. Si no entendéis algo, disparen un review o un PM que yo con gusto les respondo al instante ;) _

_Cambio y fuera, Jessi._

_Oh, se me olvidaba: Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo! Que la pasen super y que tengáis muchas historias que contar! Os quiero *abrazo* _


	5. De redecoraciones y bebés

**Qué esperar de la vida.**

Capítulo 5: De redecoraciones y bebés.

No llegaron a ninguna parte con el interrogatorio. Él era de Raíz, cosa que Sasuke ya sabía, pero entre él y Sakura el hombre había sido golpeado profundamente que ya estaba drogado. No suficiente como para eliminar completamente el dolor (Kakashi había sido encargado de él y no había tomado muy bien la idea de que alguien atacara a su antiguo estudiante), pero lo suficiente como para llegar al límite y dejarlo ir en estado mental correcto. Por desgracia, eso significaba que el miembro de Raíz estaba lo suficientemente consciente de su situación para saber no decir nada.

Kakashi dijo que siguió intentando, pero todos ellos dudaban que conseguirían llegar a ninguna parte. Sabían mucho ya, pero no lo suficiente. El equipo había sido de Raíz, pero Sasuke no tenía manera de saber con seguridad si el equipo había actuado por su cuenta o por pedidos. Si había sido por su cuenta, sería un dolor de cabeza y algo de papeleo, pero nada de qué preocuparse realmente. Si habían sido órdenes, habría una investigación y probablemente más ataques, y entonces Sasuke tendría que eliminar Raíz.

Shikamaru no parecía muy contento con los resultados, pero convino en que se necesitaba más información antes de que se tomaran medidas.

—Mi dinero está en orden —dijo a Sasuke mientras se dirigían a la puerta—. No tiene sentido que un equipo actúe en su propio estilo. El ataque de Sakura fue demasiado planificado.

Naruto en voz alta sorbió hasta sus fideos.

—¿Qué signioo eso?

Sasuke rodó los ojos. Uno de estos días ese idiota se ahogaría a muerte.

—Si hubieran ido en contra de las órdenes, habrían estado escondidos para evitar ser descubiertos. Habrían planeado hasta el último detalle, incluso atacando a Sakura.

Sakura señaló un recipiente cubierto en el mostrador, dando Sasuke un buen vistazo a su vendaje en el proceso.

—Eso es tuyo —comenzó a cavar en su bolsillo con la otra mano—. Tengo tu cambio también.

Naruto tragó.

—¿Por qué crees que tenían órdenes?

—Dudo que haya prueba de algo en este momento —reflexionó Sakura, entregando el dinero a su vez—. Pero no tiene sentido que un hombre interrumpiera y me atacara en el último minuto a menos que se le haya indicado hacerlo.

—Espera, ¿fuiste atacada a propósito?

Asintiendo con la cabeza distraídamente, Sakura tomó otro bocado de su ramen.

—Se ve de esa manera. Y pienso, si este equipo sólo estaba tratando de deshacerse de Sasuke, ¿por qué atacarme a mí? Sabían la ruta de Sasuke para la casa, a la hora qué usualmente salía, cuando estaría solo, es decir, que yo era un blanco también. Eso tiene más sentido que tres hombres empeñados en una venganza. Alguien tuvo que tener la última palabra —Sakura giró sus palillos alrededor del tazón, reuniendo fideos mientras lo hacía—. Esta cosa está buena.

—Te lo dije —dijo Naruto con aire de suficiencia—. Espera, ¿si tú eras un blanco y Sasuke era un blanco-

—¿Por qué no tú? Tú probablemente eras pero después de que Sakura y yo lidiamos con nuestros atacantes, el resto del plan fue probablemente cancelado —Sasuke rompió sus palillos y cavó en su propio plato.

Shikamaru asintió.

—No tendría ningún sentido atacar a Naruto si tú no habías sido tratado. Van a tratar de nuevo, y esta vez van a tener más cuidado al respecto.

—Genial —se quejó Sakura—. Enviar más fuego a la cocina.

Cuando todo el mundo echó una mirada en la pared quemada por encima de la estufa, Naruto de repente se echó a reír, girándose hacia Sasuke como si él supiera por qué estaba teniendo espasmos.

—Si no te conociera —jadeó el rubio— diría que Tenten planeó todo sólo para redecorar.

Shikamaru bufó, enviando a Naruto otro ataque de risa. Sakura miró a Sasuke para una explicación, sorprendida de verlo sonriendo.

—La esposa de Neji —le dijo— Ella siempre estaba encima de mí por la falta de decoración que tenía.

La boca de Sakura formó una "o" mientras miraba a su alrededor.

—Y yo simplemente le di la excusa perfecta para redecorar el lugar —miró a Sasuke—. ¿El lugar entero o sólo lo que está arruinado?

—¿Conociendo a Tenten? —Sasuke negó con la cabeza—. Todo eso. Tendré suerte si no reorganiza mi habitación.

Sakura se veía como si no sabía si podía reírse o no, y se conformó con una sonrisa divertida.

—¿Debo esconder la plata?

Naruto no había dejado de reír, de modo que la risita de Sasuke casi se perdió en el ruido, pero Sakura lo escuchó. Sasuke trató de dejar de sonreír y descubrió que no podía. Rápidamente se ocupó de su ramen. Estaba bueno – Ichiraku siempre había sido uno de los favoritos de él, pero no podía ver cómo Naruto no comía nada más que eso. Por otra parte, a Naruto le gustaba hacer lo inesperado así que debería estar sorprendido.

—Si ese es el caso, Ino probablemente también está en esto —murmuró Shikamaru—. Será mejor que vaya a asegurarme que no esté en pie de guerra —hizo una pausa por un segundo— Probablemente lo está. Iré a detenerla.

—Mejor me voy también —anunció Naruto.

—¿Para comprobar a Hinata, otra vez? —Sakura bromeó.

El rubor de Naruto era más elocuente que su negación y Sakura rió mientras él se dirigía a la puerta. Sasuke tranquilamente terminó su ramen y se preguntó cuánto daño Tenten iba a hacer frente a bueno, y cuánto le costaría.

* * *

—Este color se tiene que ir, vamos a sustituirlo por algo más parecido a una berenjena y equilibrarlo con pisos de madera ligeros. Estoy tan contenta de que la mesa y la estantería se hayan ido – habría sido una tortura pintarlos —Tenten cortó su corto perorata, pasándose una mano distraídamente sobre su estómago protuberante—. Si chico, ¿estás corriendo un maratón ahí dentro?

Sakura lanzó una mirada preocupada a Sasuke.

—Oye Sakura, te ves como si tuvieras estilo. ¿Qué te parece, estantes negros y jarrones de plata y esas cosas?

—Uh, ¿seguro?

Neji soltó una risita.

Tenten frunció el ceño hacia su estómago.

—Te estoy diciendo Neji, este chico va a salir haciendo volteretas y todo esto es tu culpa.

—¿Cómo es que es mi culpa? —Neji estaba interesado en saber.

—Yo desde luego no puedo moverme de esa manera. Tiene que ser tuya —Tenten agarró a Sakura en su camino a la cocina—. He oído que la cocina es tu dominio y estoy bajo órdenes de dejarte escoger los colores —echó una mirada por encima del hombro. Sasuke estaba seguro que era para él, pero aterrizó en medio del Hokage y su marido. Sasuke supuso que Neji la había cabreado y le sonrió. Neji lo ignoró.

—No lo sé… ¿verde? —Sakura dijo con impotencia.

Sasuke había olvidado avisarle que Tenten era una fuerza a tener en cuenta. Él debía sentirse mal por eso, pero supuso que era equilibrar karma. Sakura accidentalmente había destruido dos habitaciones y ahora tenía que lidiar con Tenten y sus patrones de color mientras él se escondía en su oficina y se enfocaba en el trabajo que tenía que hacer. Después de que hubiera terminado vería en diversión.

—¿Qué clase de verde? Yo no iría más oscuro en esta gran habitación.

Sakura parpadeó.

—¿Por qué no?

Tenten agitó su mano despectivamente.

—Cuanto más oscuro sea el color, el estado de ánimo se ve afectado y la habitación es tan grande que podría dar lugar a discusiones. Discutir con ese —echó su pulgar en dirección a Sasuke— es una causa perdida.

Era el turno de Neji de sonreír. Sasuke tomó el camino y lo ignoró, más interesado en ver a Sakura lenguado en la estela de Tenten.

—Entonces, luz verde menta —Sakura decidió— con el ajuste blanco. Y —se volvió hacia la pared de la mesa— este muro tiene que ser hecho de nuevo. Me gusta la forma en que separa la cocina del pasillo y la sala de estar, pero está inclinado.

Tenten estaba asintiendo. Sasuke se puso nervioso cuando Tenten asintió con mirada pensativa en su rostro. Neji ni siquiera le estaba sonriendo.

—Va a tener que ser demolido y reconstruido —anunció Tenten, dirigiéndose a los hombres—. ¿Ganas de hacer un poco de demolición?

Sakura sonrió y agrietó los nudillos.

—Permíteme.

Sasuke había leído los informes sobre Sakura. Él tenía un archivo cumplido en ella que estaba a dos centímetros de grosor. Había vertido sobre los informes de sus misiones. Sabía que ella era una ninja, una buena. Sabía que entrenó con Tsunade, y él sabía de primera mano de lo que Tsunade era capaz. Pensó que Sakura habría recogido unos cuantos trucos de su mentora.

Así que no debió haberse sorprendido cuando Sakura, con nada para proteger sus nudillos y el golpe casi sin fuerza, destruyó la pared de un solo puño. Pero lo estaba.

—Eso fue muy impresionante —admitió Tenten.

—Todo en la muñeca —sonrió Sakura.

—Todo en el control de chakra —agregó Neji—. Sin embargo, eso fue bastante impresionante.

Sakura se encogió de hombros y se volvió hacia Tenten.

—¿Cómo está?

Tenten miró absolutamente fuera de sí.

—Perfecto. Neji, cariño, te quiero, pero te puedes ir —entrelazó los brazos con Sakura—. Tengo una nueva mejor amiga y vamos a hacer que este lugar se vea en forma par el Hokage.

—Yo soy el Hokage —señaló Sasuke.

—Y se podría pensar que Naruto ha vivido aquí, pero no después de que haya terminado con esto. Ahora, ustedes dos deben permanecer fuera de nuestro camino —Tenten miró a Sakura—. Dime más sobre este sexy verde que quieres tanto.

Sakura se echó a reír.

Tenten sonrió.

Neji y Sasuke se retiraron a la parte trasera de la casa.

—¿Te reproduces con esa mujer?

—¿Cómo yo iba a saber que era una genio del mal? —preguntó Neji, sonriendo con cariño sobre su hombro— Por supuesto, yo debería haberlo sabido cuando rehízo nuestra casa, pero ya sabes lo que dicen.

Sasuke tenía miedo de preguntar.

—El amor es ciego —terminó Neji con broche de oro.

—Has estado alrededor de Naruto demasiado. Te voy a cortar —Sasuke dio a Neji varios archivos—. Tenemos que empezar por estos.

Neji aceptó la carga y abrió el archivo superior.

—¿La lista de Raíz?

—La misma —confirmó Sasuke—. Shikamaru está pasando por ella también.

—¿Qué estamos buscando?

—Cualquier cosa sospechosa. No tenemos mucho para seguir adelante —admitió— pero tenemos que empezar por alguna parte. No quiero que vuelvan a atacar a nadie otra vez.

Neji asintió con la cabeza, ya leyendo. Un grito de risa flotó a través de la puerta abierta, seguido por el sonido del martilleo de varias personas y aserrado. El olor de la pintura no fue abrumador, pero no fue exactamente agradable tampoco. Una radio estaba encendida, el canto de Tenten estaba fuera de tono. Mientras Neji estaba acostumbrado a como cantaba Tenten – y al aumento posterior en su frecuencia cardiaca – él estaba seguro que Sasuke encontró el chirrido un poco más que una distracción.

Sin embargo, Sasuke, – Neji lo notó –, no se movió para cerrar la puerta.

Y se preguntó brevemente si tenía que ver con el sonido de una nueva voz y una nueva risa sonando encima de todo.

* * *

—¿Sabes lo que estás teniendo? —preguntó Sakura sobre su almuerzo de sándwiches abofeteados juntos en el pasillo.

Con la cocina todavía pintada y aserrín en el aire, Sakura no podía exactamente cocinar, pero ella parecía saber cuándo todo el mundo había llegado con hambre y pidió una pausa para el almuerzo. Comieron en la sala de estar, donde los vapores de la pintura no era demasiado malos y el sofá y la silla significaba que no había suficiente espacio para que todos se sentaran cómodamente. O tan cómodamente como una mujer embarazada pueda sentarse, lo que había motivado la pregunta de Sakura.

—Los médicos creen que es niña —dijo Neji, dándose cuenta que Tenten tenía la boca llena. Ella le sonrió.

—¿Aún no están seguros? —preguntó Sasuke, mordiendo su jamón, mayonesa, tomate y combo. Sakura arrebató el último que faltaba del plato, justo antes de que él pudiera agarrarlo. Los dedos de él rozaron suavemente contra la piel de ella y se sacudió. Sakura no pareció darse cuenta.

—Este niño no se queda quieto —murmuró Tenten hacia su estómago—. Ninguno de los ultrasonidos ha sido concluyente.

—Yo podría decirte si quieres saber —se ofreció Sakura casualmente, lamiendo la mayonesa de su pulgar.

Tenten y Neji se miraron con idénticas expresiones de esperanza. Sasuke tomó un bocado de jamón para ocultar su sonrisa. Ya sabes lo que dicen de las parejas, pensó para sí mismo con una risita.

—Por favor —rogó Tenten—. Saber de qué color pintar el cuarto sería maravilloso.

—O qué ropa comprar —agregó Neji.

Sakura se rió y se acercó más a Tenten, chakra parpadeando suavemente en la mano. Puso su mano sobre el estómago de Tenten, moviéndola alrededor lentamente antes de establecerse justo debajo de la parte superior de la curva. Sasuke notó con interés que los ojos de Sakura se habían puesto vidriosos. Ella estaba mirando a la pared, pero Sasuke tenía la sensación de que estaba viendo a su hijo a través de Tenten.

—Tienes siete meses, dos semanas y cinco días —dijo Sakura en el silencio—. El bebé está perfectamente sano, justo a punto de dar la vuelta. Y… —sonrió de repente y apartó la mano— es un chico.

Los ojos de Neji se ampliaron más de lo que Sasuke había visto en su vida. Le sonrió a su amigo a sabiendas.

—Felicitaciones —dijo en voz baja.

—Un niño —dijo Tenten con asombro, pasándose la mano por el vientre amorosamente. Ella sonrió a su marido—. Un hijo.

—Un hijo —susurró Neji, tocando el vientre de su esposa con asombro.

Sasuke los miraba con una sonrisa. Sabía lo que significaba a Neji tener un hijo. Habría sido feliz con uno u otro sexo, pero tener un niño de su mismo sexo, significaba que Neji se sentiría más cerca de su difunto padre. Neji casi nunca hablaba de su padre, pero Sasuke sabía lo mucho que le echaba de menos.

Y ahora estaba teniendo su propio hijo.

—Está bien, cariño, puedes pintar el cuarto de azul.

Neji se echó a reír, besó a Tenten con alegría antes de inclinarse más cerca de su estómago y al niño adentro.

—¿Oyes eso? Me ayudaste a ganar una discusión.

—¿Primera ganada? —Sakura rió.

—Y última —declaró Tenten—. Volvamos al trabajo, querida. Tenemos habitaciones para decorar.

* * *

_Me demoré un resto D: Lo sé. Perdón, perdón, perdón.  
_

_He estado viajando mucho, pero ya, desde este mes me dedicaré a traducir las historias. Disculpenme D:  
_

_No sé que decir :s Perdonen! D:  
_

_Las quiero, por favor, no me odien D:  
_

_Cambio y fuera, Jessi.  
_


	6. De días fríos y noches

**Qué esperar de la vida.**

Capítulo 6: De días fríos y noches.

Con el viento aullando fuera y las ramas arañando las ventanas, junto con la temperatura de congelamiento por completo en la casa y la cara, el último de los cuales sólo frío porque no podía soportar dormir con el rostro cubierto, Sasuke sabía que iba a pasar un tiempo antes de dormir. Así que, pensando en el chocolate caliente que Sakura había comprado en el mercado a principios de ese día (últimamente ella parecía estar siempre fría), Sasuke se puso su bata y se abrió paso a través de su oscura y fría casa esperando que Naruto no hubiera comido en su casa mientras él estaba fuera de casa.

Tal vez debería empezar a presupuestar los hábitos alimenticios de Naruto. Sakura había cocinado suficiente para todos – los antojos de Tenten habían empezado a incluir platos que sólo Sakura podía batir – pero ella se aventuraba más en el mercado de lo que él había hecho. Por otra parte, él sólo iba cuando la leche empezaba a oler mal, así que tal vez era buena cosa que Sakura fuera una vez a la semana.

Todavía estaba reacia a aceptar dinero de él. Su dinero había sido definitivamente establecido (después de una espera de casi dos meses) y ahora que tenía la moneda correcta, había puesto sus pies en el suelo sobre tomar salidas. Incluso había tratado de pagarle por el dinero que le había gastado. Al parecer, ella había estado llevando la cuenta. Habían llegado a un callejón sin salida que los llevó a darse cabezazos más de una vez, cuando Naruto, de todas las personas, finalmente lo resolvió.

—Dale el dinero para comprar las cosas que quieres y deja que ella haga el resto. No es tan condenadamente difícil.

Sasuke no había pensado en ello antes, pero variaron sus gustos. Naruto lo llamó un caprichoso. Sasuke afirmó que tenía gustos cultivados. Neji suspiró y los ignoró. Sakura amaba los dulces y, a menudo los mantenía mano. Sasuke no. Sakura compró una cesta de tomates a la vez. Sasuke había inhalado antes de que ella pudiera cortarlos en pedazos. Ambos escogieron una lechuga para una ensalada, pero Sakura prefirió hojas de espinacas frescas y Sasuke siempre estuvo por lechuga romana.

Sakura era bastante buena acerca de cocinar cosas que ambos comían, lo que era un poco inquietante teniendo en cuenta que él nunca había mencionado mucho sobre lo que comía, pero hubo un par de veces que no se atrevió a comer lo que sea que ella había creado. Había añadido a los panqueques (Sakura prefería fresas) cebollas dentro de una cosa u otra (Sasuke odiaba las cebollas).

Así, cada miércoles, cuando Sakura iba al mercado, encontraba una lista de pedidos de Sasuke al lado de una pila de billetes. Ella siempre le daba el cambio exacto y siempre regresaba acarreando sus artículos. Estaba funcionando a la perfección, cosa que no le diría a Naruto.

Hoy Sakura había regresado con las mejillas sonrosadas, los dedos tiesos, y una gran caja de chocolate caliente.

—¡Hace demasiado frío aquí! —declaró, el vertido de la última de las bolsas en los mostradores recién lijados. Con una camiseta demasiado grande lanzada sobre su camisa de manga larga y calcetines increíblemente difusos.

—¿Sonido no tiene invierno? —Sasuke se había preguntado en voz alta.

Sakura hizo una mueca y se puso a hacer el chocolate caliente.

—Sí, pero por lo general es por ahora. Quiero decir, ¡es marzo!

Ahora que estaba caminando descalzo a la cocina, Sasuke tuvo que admitir que hacía frío; y sus dedos estaban perdiendo poco a poco el sentimiento. Una chimenea se estaba instalando en la sala de estar, pero no estaba lista todavía. Esta noche podría haber sido una noche perfecta para el fuego: viento frío, suelos fríos, y las nubes que susurraban promesas de nieves.

La tetera gritó cuando Sasuke entró en la cocina. Sakura salió disparada fuera de la mesa y rápidamente se trasladó frente a la silbante tetera, cambiando la parte de atrás de una por el camino. Estaba en pijamas grandes mullida con coloridos lunares en ellos. Parecía estar temblando.

—Creo que el calentador se apagó —Sakura le informó, vertiendo el agua en una taza—. No puedo sentir mis dedos.

Recordando que ella bebió su chocolate con leche, Sasuke se volvió para sacarlo de la nevera.

—Probablemente. Tiende a hacer eso. Hay mantas extras en el armario de mi habitación —le entregó la leche. Sus dedos rozaron de nuevo y Sasuke se sacudió, esta vez porque los dedos de ella parecían cubos de hielo—. Quizás deberías sostener una taza de agua caliente durante un tiempo.

Sakura sonrió.

—Pensé en ello, pero entonces mi chocolate estaría frío en el momento que lo toque —terminando de arreglar el chocolate, tomó un gran trago sin soplar.

La lengua de Sasuke estaba escaldada, quemando un rastro de fuego hasta el fondo de su garganta y con un intervalo de distancia en el estómago. Dejó escapar un suspiro, jurando por un segundo que era vapor lo que pasaba por sus labios. Su mejilla palpitaba con aire ausente, como si quisiera recordarle que ya tenía una quemadura. Tomó un trago grande y sintió como sus dedos de los pies se calentaban de nuevo. Se quitó la bata en unos minutos.

Sakura se hundió hacia atrás en una silla de comedor, estudiando la cocina mientras bebía. Tenten había sido muy buena hasta ahora y todo fue según lo previsto, pero estaba ansiosa por tener la cocina de nuevo y completamente funcional. Había tenido que hacer la comida en el microondas durante dos días enteros antes de que la estufa hubiera llegado y se hubiera conectado correctamente. Naruto le había presentado el ramen de Ichiraku. No había entendido por qué ella no lo había comido para el almuerzo y la cena los dos días.

—¿Este color está bien aquí? —preguntó de pronto, la organización de los dedos para que todos encajaran en el calor de la taza—. Sé que le dijiste a Tenten que me dejara elegir, pero ésta es tu casa.

—Nuestra casa —Sasuke rápidamente se lo recordó—. Tú también vives aquí.

Sakura negó con la cabeza, sus mechones rosados silbaban sobre sus hombros.

—Tengo una habitación y he reclamado la cocina, pero el resto es tuyo. Técnicamente, mis habitaciones también son tuyas.

Su tono no era acusatorio y no había nada oculto en sus ojos. Sakura sinceramente se sentía como una intrusa en su casa. Sasuke no tenía ni idea de cómo ponerla en facilidad – había pensado que darle la cocina serviría. No era bueno con las mujeres, como que Naruto siempre era rápido en señalarlo, y peor aún con Sakura (aunque ambos, Neji y Naruto, dijeron que no podía hacerla enojar si lo intentaba; tenían la impresión de que siempre estaba suave o feliz, nunca enojada).

—Arreglaremos eso —dijo en tono confidencial.

Sakura lo miró.

—Si tú lo dices —apuró el último sorbo de chocolate—. A veces pienso que tengo demasiado de mi padre dentro de mí como para establecerme en cualquier lugar.

Ella había mencionado a su madre antes, pero esta era la primera vez que Sasuke había escuchado hablar de su padre.

—¿Le gusta viajar? —supuso.

—Y algo más. Condujo a mi madre a la locura. Se divorciaron —sonrió, importunada por sus padres separados—. Hablo con él más ahora que antes cuando estaba atrapado bajo nuestro techo. Recibo muchas cartas. Tengo una caja de diez centímetros de profundidad rellena por completo.

Curioso, Sasuke no pudo dejar de preguntar.

—¿Por qué viajar tanto?

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

—Siempre lo hizo. Siempre decía "Sakura, mi niña, si alguna vez te pierdes en algún lugar al que tú llames hogar, entonces llamas hogar al lugar equivocado". Nunca pudo encontrar un lugar en que se perdió, así que siguió buscando. Ha estado en más países que yo y soy una representante oficial —su sonrisa se deslizó un poco—. Bueno, lo era. Ahora soy…. Ahora soy yo, lo que sea que eso signifique.

—Sakura —fue mucho en su opinión, pero Sasuke no dijo nada y se bebió el resto de su chocolate.

Sakura también tenía frío. La veía temblar. Sentir el sueño tirando de él, pero no quería dejarla con escalofríos en la cocina, en lo que era, obviamente, un estado cobarde, Sasuke se levantó para hacerse más chocolate, tomando la taza de Sakura mientras se ponía de pie.

—Siéntate —le ordenó, quitándose su bata—. Ponte esto.

—Pero-

—No tengo frío. Tómalo.

Sakura se lo arrancó de los dedos extendidos y rápidamente se cubrió sus hombros, sonriendo ante el calor que le proporcionaba. La bata era enorme en ella. Sentada como ella estaba, con los pies en la silla y las rodillas contra el pecho, la bata no dejo nada más visible excepto la cara. Tenía que rodar las mangas de nuevo para liberar sus manos, acurrucándose hacia abajo en el material esponjoso mientras la bata quedaba debajo de sus ojos. Sasuke se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo.

—Siento como si estuviera jugando a disfrazarme con la ropa de mi padre otra vez —dijo la voz entre los pliegues de la bata.

Sasuke sonrió y le dio el chocolate por encima.

—¿Vestías así? —le preguntó a falta de algo mejor que decir.

—Otra cosa que llevo a la locura a mi madre. Yo era un marimacho. Aún lo soy —suspiró teatralmente y se acurrucó de nuevo en el vestido sin tomar un sorbo, sólo lo agarraba para calentarse los dedos—. Ella pensó que por tener el cabello rosa estaba destinada a ser femenina.

Divertido, Sasuke enarcó una ceja, claramente preguntando sin habla. Sakura entrecerró sus ojos en él.

—Soy una ninja. Las ninjas no son femeninas —declaró.

—Conozco unas pocas que me permiten disentir.

—No son buenas ninjas, ¿cierto? Colgadas en su aspecto más que por sus habilidades y arrastrando hacia abajo a su equipo con ellas.

Sasuke no dijo nada, sólo bebió un sorbo de chocolate mientras su mente viajó a tiempos pasados. Hizo una mueca antes de que Sakura hablara.

—Cada equipo tiene sus puntos débiles.

—Sí, pero al no haber alguien centrado no debe significar que todo el equipo sea castigado. Realmente deseo que los compañeros de equipo rotaran si está claro que nadie se está beneficiando.

Pensando en sus días de genin hizo algo parecido a una sonrisa, Sasuke sólo pudo sacudir la cabeza.

—A veces no te das cuentas de que te estás beneficiando hasta el momento de la crisis —como su primera misión fue mucho más difícil de lo que debió haber sido. O los dementes exámenes Chunin estaban creados para que solo una persona los pasase—. No tenía ni idea de por qué Naruto y yo estábamos emparejados hasta que tomamos el examen Chunin juntos. Todavía no sé por qué lo tengo, pero es un amigo leal y el mejor hombre que conozco.

Sakura sonrió cariñosamente, perdida en sus propios recuerdos.

—Yo era patética hasta que Tsunade encontró algo de sentido en mí. Entonces crecí bastante rápido y me enfoqué en hacer a mi fuerza aún más fuerte. Y ahora puedo nivelar paredes con un puño.

Sasuke miró a la nueva pared a su lado, aún sin pintar, pero de pie con orgullo.

—Si quiero —modificó Sakura—. No voy a estar dando puñetazos por ahí contra paredes a menos que esté loca.

—Neji y Naruto piensan que no te enojas.

Sakura se echó a reír.

—Debieron haberme visto haciendo guardia doble en la lluvia en lo que se suponía que era mi día libre.

—Suena como una historia —comentó Sasuke con ironía. Recordó doble guardia con un mal tiempo.

—Yo estaba tan loca que incluso Tsunade no quería meterse conmigo. Aunque lo hice, conseguí escoger el castigo de la persona que se suponía que me aliviaría.

Sasuke casi estaba asustado de preguntar. Había descubierto la vena sádica de Sakura cuando Naruto hizo quemar su cena. Ella había ocultado su ramen de él y le hizo fregar las ollas limpias antes de que volviera. Naruto se acercó al día siguiente llorando porque había cambiado todos los paquetes y nunca supo que sabor estaba cocinando. Hinata pensó que era brillante. Sasuke tenía la sospecha de que Sakura le estaba enseñando a Hinata algo diferente a cocinar, cómo ser astuta sobre la venganza de Naruto.

Se preguntó distraídamente si debía tener miedo.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por un bostezo enorme que venía desde el interior de su bata. Adormilados ojos verdes lo miraron fijamente cuando él se echó a reír.

—Vete a la cama. Ya es tarde.

Sakura se acurrucó aún más profundo en la bata.

—Pero hace calor aquí dentro.

—Entonces, llévala a tu habitación —dijo Sasuke, llevando sus tazas al fregadero. Decidió lavarlos por la mañana. Sakura las lavaría, se corrigió. Nunca llegaba a la cocina antes que ella.

—Nunca tendrás está cosa de vuelta —anunció Sakura— es muy cómoda y acogedora.

No asustado con su amenaza, Sasuke la condujo hacia su habitación.

—Cama.

—¿Qué quieres para el desayuno? —murmuró Sakura. Si no hubiera estado de pie junto a ella probablemente no la hubiera escuchado.

—Crepes de fresa —dijo al azar.

—Arándano —Sakura respondió.

—Fresa o tomo de vuelta mi túnica —tiró suavemente de la manga, capturó la visión de la herida vendada alrededor de su brazo. Se preguntó cómo se estaba curando, pero ella habló antes de que pudiera preguntar.

—Bien, pero las pondré encima de los panqueques, no en ellos. Y los pasaré con crema batida.

Sasuke rodó los ojos.

—Tus dientes van a caer.

—Sí, pero moriré feliz. Noches.

Se fueron a sus habitaciones separadas, fijados en sus camas separadas, pensando en el otro con una sonrisa, y finalmente cerraron sus ojos y se durmieron. Se despertaron feliz, hambrientos, y se preguntaron si deberían tener café o chocolate para sus panqueques.

* * *

_Hola!_

_Me llamo Dean, soy el mejor amigo de Jessica. La semana pasada, la nana (empleada, chica de servicio, cómo deseen decirle) de ella estaba planchando y no sabemos como, se le cayó la plancha y Jessi resultó quemada en las manos al intentar agarrarla. Curamos sus manos y en este momento las tiene vendadas, así que me pidió el favor de traducirle las historias. Les manda a decir "Lo prometido es deuda, trataré de no demorarme en las actualizaciones" y que os quiere. Mientras sus manos se curan, yo seré la persona que actualizará.  
_

___No sé qué más deciros, esta niña no me dio instrucciones o algo por el estilo. Pude ver que siempre deja un "si no entendeis algo me avisas", así que ya sabeis, si no entendeis algo me preguntais. Aunque preferiblemente no lo hagais haha. Vale, adiós._


	7. De dolores y esperas

**Qué esperar de la vida.**

Capítulo 7: De dolores y esperas.

Sasuke y Neji estaban en su oficina en casa, vertiendo sobre los informes de facturación de Ino (que, a pesar de las garantías de Shikamaru, eran bastante razonables), cuando escucharon como una olla resonó en el suelo de la cocina. Ambos se miraron, esperando un golpe para ver si habría algunos gritos de dolor antes de preocuparse. Tenten y Sakura estaban en la casa, pero Tenten había estado dormitando en el sofá la última vez que la vieron y Sakura acababa de comenzar la cena.

Ella nunca había dejado caer nada, Sasuke pensó distraídamente. No había ninguna necesidad de alarmarse, pero se encontró tensándose en los últimos segundos de silencio después del sonido inicial. Entonces oyó jadear sorprendida a Tenten, lo que causó que Neji saltara sobre sus pies, seguido por un grito que hizo que Sasuke se sobresaltara también.

—¿Sakura? ¿Qué pasa?

Nada más se habían comenzado a dirigir a la cocina cuando la mejilla de Sasuke repentinamente estalló en dolor agonizante. Apretó los dientes para evitar gritar. Su ojo derecho borroso, cerrando por el reflejo del dolor. La quemadura estaba caliente bajo su mano, tan caliente que parecía que estaba comiendo la venda y derritiendo la carne, justo al lado de su cráneo. Sasuke se tambaleó hacia atrás contra la pared, luchando por ponerse de pie.

Neji se interponía entre todos, sin saber si debía ir hacia su Hokage, gruñendo de dolor, o hacia su esposa, embarazada y arrodillada en el suelo para ayudar a Sakura, caída de rodillas y encorvada, jadeando.

Sakura clavó sus uñas de la mano derecha en el suelo con tanta violencia que pequeñas zanjas aparecieron cuando sus dedos se cerraron. Sostuvo su brazo izquierdo hacia Tenten.

—No —jadeó—. Quita… el vendaje. Ahora.

Tenten no perdió el tiempo. Un kunai apareció en su mano, afilado y reluciente, haciendo un corte por debajo de la venda. Sakura se tensó aún más a medida que el vendaje se iba desprendiendo, tomando lo que parecían ser dos capas de piel con él.

Neji giró sobre sus talones para ayudar a Sasuke, pero él ya había arrancado su vendaje. Neji envolvió uno de los brazos de Sasuke por los hombros y lo guió hasta una silla. La mano de Sasuke se apretó tanto que sus nudillos se blanquearon. Había sangre chorreando por sus dedos donde las uñas habían mordido su palma y ocasionaron una ruptura allí.

—Oh mi Dios —vino un susurro horrorizado de Tenten. Neji miró fijamente a la mujer en el suelo, con los ojos penetrantes fijados en el brazo de Sakura.

La quemadura casi tenía dos semanas. Sakura la había estado sanando poco a poco todos los días por lo que sólo debió ser un área pequeña de color rojo rodeando la piel color rosa suave. En cambio, la herida estaba carbonizada, negro, los bordes se habían encrespado y arrugas en la piel como si acabara de ser puesta a una llama abierta. Neji pudo ver un atisbo de huesos brillando a través de la sangre antes de que repente brotara de todas partes así que rápidamente llenaron el cráter en el brazo de Sakura y se derramó en el suelo formando un charco rápido.

Alarmado, Neji sentó a Sasuke y se apartó el cabello para revisar. Definitivamente era menos severo que Sakura, pero no era bueno. Y estaba creciendo. Neji observaba como la herida creció un centímetro de tamaño, casi como la quemadura siguiera activa y comiera la carne que la rodeaba.

—¿Qué diablos?

Un gemido de dolor y un pequeño grito fue su única respuesta.

Sakura contuvo la respiración por la nariz, manteniendo sus dientes apretados para evitar morderse la lengua. Poco a poco dejó de clavar con las uñas el suelo. Centrándose tanto, su cabeza comenzó a latir mientras ella canalizaba chakra en su mano, llevándola hasta descansar sobre la herida palpitante en su brazo. Incluso al tacto de su chakra sentía como un atizador al rojo vivo estaba siendo empujado a través de su piel y luego moviéndose alrededor.

Tenten miró con los ojos muy abiertos como Sakura, fácilmente la mejor médica que había visto nunca, luchaba para curar una quemadura que seguía creciendo. Después de echar un vistazo a Sasuke y un cálculo mental, Tenten se dio cuenta de que su herida había crecido tres centímetros desde que se quitó la venda. Si seguía creciendo pronto llegaría a su ojo. Podía quedarse ciego, podía incluso matarlo si lo que sea que era esa cosa llegara hasta el nervio óptico y luego al cerebro.

La brusca respiración de Sakura atrajo la atención de Tenten de nuevo a la mujer de cabello rosa. La herida parecía más pequeña, aunque sólo un poco, y había dejado de sangrar, pero el chakra que brillaba en Sakura era más oscuro y el sudor se había formado en la frente. Asustada de que su chakra estuviera a punto de agotarse, Tenten la alcanzó. Podía estar embarazada, pero tenía suficiente chakra para transferir, ¡maldita sea!

—Tengo que llegar a Sasuke —soltó Sakura, tratando de levantarse con su brazo sano.

Sasuke no la había odio por su dolor. Sus orejas empezaron a sonar, dejándolo ajeno a casi todo. Su ojo izquierdo manchado de Sakura intentando ponerse de pie, pero su cerebro no entendía nada que no sea el dolor que se había fijado en la mejilla y el ojo. Un poco asustado de que su Sharingan se activara y atrapara a alguien, cerró su otro ojo y trató de concentrarse en otra cosa, cualquier cosa.

Y de pronto el dolor comenzó a morir. Algo frío goteó en el infierno, extinguiendo el fuego donde quiera que tocaba. Como correr una quemadura fresca en agua fría y la quemadura seguía allí, pero el dolor se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente soportable.

Sasuke corría el riesgo de abrir los ojos para encontrar su visión llena de rosas. Cabello de Sakura había caído sobre los hombros, proporcionando un telón que Sasuke se encontró rodeado de él. Consiguió enderezarse lentamente, sintiendo como si estuviera encendido con pesas de plomo en cada centímetro de su cuerpo. El dolor se desvaneció en un susurro, sin brillo y en el fondo, bastante fácil ignorarlo pero seguía allí sin lugar a dudas.

Antes de que cualquiera hablara, el chakra de Sakura se apagó, su mano cayó de la herida de Sasuke. Se dobló sobre sí misma, los ojos en blanco hacia arriba, la cabeza sobre la espalda, arrugando el cuerpo como un juguete al que de repente sus baterías se hubiesen eliminado. Se deslizó en las manos de Neji, sin darse cuenta de que Tenten avanzó para cogerla.

Sasuke simplemente se cayó de la silla, apenas logrando lanzar un brazo debajo de la cabeza de ella para evitar que rebotara en el suelo. Se contuvo, apenas, en el otro brazo. Estaba seguro de que lo único que lo mantenía de no colapsar en Sakura no era más que la fuerza de voluntad. Neji logró deslizar un brazo alrededor de la espalda de Sasuke y tiró de él en una posición semi-vertical.

—Ella-

—Ella está bien —aseguró Neji, no seguro si se lo estaba diciendo a Sasuke o a Tenten—. Por ahora. Vamos a llevarla hacia el sofá y llama a Ino, ¿de acuerdo? —tiró de Sasuke cojeando—. Vamos, Sasuke, ponte de pie.

Sasuke se apoyó en su amigo, inestable en sus pies, una pregunta rebotando alrededor en su mente mientras se dejó caer en una silla de combate para la conciencia.

_¿Qué había pasado?_

*.*.*.*

—¿Qué diablos pasó aquí?

Ino estaba en la puerta de la sala de estar, con las manos en las caderas, el anillo de compromiso brillaba en su mano izquierda, y su rostro de alguna manera cuestionando y exigiendo respuestas al mismo tiempo. Neji algunas veces se preguntaba si esa era su configuración por defecto.

—Si no sé qué está pasando, es mejor que alguien me explique ahora y más vale que sea bueno.

Se dirigió a Sasuke primero, averiguando para qué Neji la había llamado y solicitado, bien narrado, que le trajera a su equipo médico debido a que el Hokage había logrado hacerse daño, pero Sasuke la detuvo con la mirada, primero a ella y luego al sofá. La parte de atrás del sofá enfrentaba el camino en el que Ino había entrado por lo que ella había perdido a la mujer tendida en medio hasta que se había vuelto a ver lo que Sasuke estaba mirando.

—Chécala a ella primero —ordenó Sasuke. No parecía estar parpadeando.

Importunada por el comando en su tomo – él era el Hokage después de todo – Ino se desvió hacia el sofá y se sentó en la mesa de centro para un mejor acceso a la extraña mujer en la casa del Hokage. Se acordó de algo que Shikamaru le había dicho hace un tiempo acerca de que la comprometida de Sasuke estaba por llegar, pero Sasuke casi destruyó su tienda y había empujado a su memoria a la parte posterior de su mente.

Shikamaru no había mencionado que era bonita. Por otra parte, si él lo hubiera mencionado, ella lo habría golpeado. Probablemente no se dio cuenta de todos modos. Cosas como la belleza no significaban nada para ese hombre. A menos que, por supuesto, en lo que se refería a Ino, era lo más importante.

Ino casi retrocedió en estado de shock al ver su brazo.

—¿Qué ha hecho? —preguntó moviendo suavemente la extremidad para tener una mejor visión.

—En realidad no ha sido tan malo como lo fue hace unos minutos —una voz temblorosa le informó. Ino miró por encima de su hombro a la embarazada y muy preocupada, Tenten. Neji estaba junto a ella, frotándole la espalda con dulzura.

—¿Estás bien? —Ino preguntó en voz baja. Las órdenes del Hokage fueron represadas. Si uno de sus amigos estaba lastimado ella lo ayudaría.

Tenten asintió con la cabeza bruscamente.

—Estoy bien. Son estas malditas hormonas. Me preocupo excesivamente por todo.

La voz de Sasuke cortó el aire como un cuchillo afilado.

—¿Qué hay de malo con ella? —preguntó, con un tono algo peligroso.

—¿Te refieres a algo que no sea la quemadura que parece que le estuviera comiendo el brazo? —espetó Ino. Ella y Sasuke habían ido a la academia juntos desde que tenían doce años. Incluso había tenido un flechazo por él hasta que cumplieron dieciséis años. Él podría ser su hokage y firmar sus cheques cada mes, pero eso no impedía tratarlo como trataba a los demás—. Parece que llegó al agotamiento de chakra. Se esforzó demasiado.

Sasuke suponía que tenía sentido. No sólo Sakura le había echado un vistazo y sanado su mejilla esa mañana, también había comprobado al bebé de Tenten y sanó a Hinata cuando se había quemado con el horno antes. Había visto lo suficiente de sus técnicas de curación para saber que no tenía que esforzarse mucho en sus curaciones, pero las quemaduras la dejaron agotadas. Sanando a ambos dos veces en un día para salvar su vida en el proceso, probablemente la había dejado con casi nada de chakra.

Por no hablar que su quemadura era más grande que la de él. Había tenido que curarse a sí misma y a él mientras aguantaba el dolor. Conociéndole, probablemente sólo curó el brazo lo suficiente para no desmayarse antes de terminar de curar la herida de él completamente. Sasuke había captado echado un vistazo a su mejilla en la reflexión sobre la mesita de café después de que Sakura estuvo situada en el sofá. La quemadura seguía siendo roja y enojada, pero ya no había un trozo de piel faltante o carne carbonizada.

Sakura se agitó débilmente, revoloteando párpados sin apertura. Ino sacó un rollo de gasa.

—No sé qué pasa con esa quemadura, pero no está respondiendo a mis intentos de curación. Voy a envolverla por ahora y dejaré que descanse —limpió cuidadosamente el área de la quemadura y comenzó a renvalsar el brazo de Sakura—. Dejémosla dormir un rato. Si no está despierta dentro de unas horas vamos a tratar de despertarla.

Sasuke tomó eso como que Ino todavía tenía preguntas y no se iba a ir hasta que fueran contestadas. Estaba demasiado cansado para esto.

—Así que ella está bien —suspiró Tenten, el alivio brotando de ella. Lucho contra el impulso de llorar. Malditas hormonas. Neji le tomó la mano y se la apretó, sutilmente besando la lágrima que se deslizaban más allá de sus pestañas.

—No hay nada más que puedas hacer con el agotamiento de chakra que no sea un descanso —Ino se dirigió a Sasuke—. Muy bien. Tú ven aquí. Vamos a ver si la tuya será curada por mí.

—Sólo Sakura puede curarla —pero le presentó la herida y se permitió ser acomodado. Con su cabeza girada como si pudiera ver a Sakura, asegurándose a sí mismo que era sólo porque quería asegurarse de que ella despertaría.

Despertó alrededor del anochecer, ojos empañados diciéndole a Sasuke que dejaran sanar su herida el resto del camino, cayendo dormida antes de que alguien pudiera hablar. Satisfecha de que su paciente estaba bien, Ino lo dejó con Tenten y Neji, con la promesa de volver al día siguiente y chequearlos otra vez.

Sasuke, mentalmente agotado por el día, echó una manta sobre Sakura, recogiendo una para sí mismo y, con los ojos fijos en los pies de la mujer dormida frente a él, esperó. Esperó a que saliera el sol y calentara la tierra, aunque sea ligeramente. Esperó a que Naruto barcaza sin llamar y demandar que le digan todo los detalles de cómo habían sido heridos. Esperó a que sonara el teléfono con la madre de Sakura al otro lado. Esperó que Ino marchara de vuelta a su casa para chequear a sus pacientes.

Esperó toda la noche para que algo sucediera.

Pero esperaba mayormente que esos ojos verdes se abrieran.

* * *

_Hola, perdonad la tardanza, algo extraño le pasó al computador de Jessica y tuvimos (cuando digo "tuvimos", me refiero a que yo tuve que llevarlo donde un especialista) que formatearlo. Todas sus historias se eliminaron. Ya imagináis la crisis que sufrió. Y con respecto a sus manos, se están curando perfectamente, creo que ella será la que actualice el capítulo siguiente, ah, y os manda a decir que gracias por todo._

_Ya veis, este capítulo me causó muchas imágenes horribles haha._

_Aún sigo sin saber que deciros, Jessi me explicó qué hacer, pero ._. me siento estúpido xD Hasta el próximo capítulo... o no. Suerte en todo y disculpad mi falta de experiencia (?_


	8. De masajes y Sparring

**Qué esperar de la vida.**

Capítulo 8: De masajes y Sparring.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de repente, en algún lugar entre el sueño y la conciencia, que si Sakura era un objetivo en el fallido intento de asesinato, seguiría siendo un objetivo hasta que el problema fuera atendido. Ya sea que el problema sea Raíz o Sakura.

A medida que derivó hacia la vigilia, el primer pensamiento coherente de Sasuke era que no iba a dejar que mataran a Sakura. Su segundo pensamiento fue que tenía frío.

Su tercer pensamiento fue que el sofá estaba vacío.

Se despertó con bastante rapidez después del último registrado.

Sin embargo, su pánico fue momentáneamente de corta duración mientras examinaba la casa y encontró el chakra de Sakura en la cocina. Ella estaba de pie, pero no estaba herida. Lanzando la manta a un lado, haciendo una mueca por la rigidez en el cuello y la espalda en el proceso, Sasuke se dirigió a la cocina, encontrando a Sakura frente a la nevera con el ceño fruncido.

—Me olvidé de hacer algo para el desayuno —dijo.

Sasuke se le ocurrió la extraña necesidad de reír. Ambos habían sido casi asesinados ayer por una quemadura que comía carne que tenía dos semanas y nunca antes les había molestado, pero Sakura estaba hablando del desayuno como si fuera cualquier otro día y la mancha en la esquina no fuera su sangre y las marcas de uñas en el suelo no eran de ella.

Cerró la nevera y se volvió hacia él.

—¿Cómo está tu mejilla? ¿Te duele?

—El cuello me duele más —dijo Sasuke con honestidad, llegando a frotarlo con aire ausente.

—Estabas bastante doblado cuando me levanté —dijo Sakura con una sonrisa—. Aquí, déjame ver.

Sasuke le miró parpadeando, echándose para atrás para que no pudiera llegar a él.

—Te desmayaste por agotamiento de chakra. No han pasado ni siquiera doce horas y ¿me quieres sanar? ¿Eres estúpida?

Sakura le frunció la nariz.

—No todo lo médico implica chakra —sacó una de las sillas del comedor y se la dio para que él se sentara. Señaló la silla, mirándole en espera—. Siéntate. Y quítate la camiseta.

Sasuke se preguntó si trataría de forzarle si no lo hacía y si tendría la fuerza para resistir. Con la fuerza sobrehumana de ella, lo dudaba. Además que su cuello le dolía y no era como si alguna vez ella le había tratado de asesinar antes. Así que, un poco preocupado, Sasuke se sentó, apoyando los brazos sobre el respaldo de la silla, de cara a la pared. Con el ceño fruncido, Sasuke se quitó la camisa y la tiró al suelo, alegre de que aterrizara en las marcas de uñas en el suelo, escondiéndolas.

Sakura pasó sus manos por la espalda, haciéndole temblar, no estaba acostumbrado a que la gente lo tocara así (no lo tocaban, realmente), pero sólo era una leve presión hacia abajo en su espina dorsal, antes de ir un poco menos de su hombro para amasar el músculo allí.

—¿Sabías —dijo ella coloquialmente— que la mayoría de las veces cuando el cuello está rígido en realidad es la espalda?

—En serio —respondió Sasuke plano, tratando de no gemir en agradecimiento mientras las manos de ella tocaban un punto particularmente tenso y sensible.

Sakura miró la espalda de Sasuke – tratando difícilmente de no notar la cantidad de músculos que tenía – y decidió que era seguro utilizar un poco de fuerza para aflojar los nudos. Sasuke obviamente hubiera dormido en la silla sino hubiese estado vigilando su última noche así que no hubo manera que ella lo dejaría con el cuello rígido. Fiel a su palabra, no usaría chakra. Sus niveles estaban bien por ahora y volvería a plena capacidad para el mediodía, pero no quería usarlo si él iba a enloquecer al respecto.

El codo de Sakura golpeó justo dónde era y Sasuke se dejó caer sobre el respaldo de su silla, con los ojos cerrados en éxtasis. Podía sentir como cada nudo se le aflojaba bajo los dedos de Sakura. Se sentía bien, como si estuviera relajado por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

—Tienes que llevar el peso del mundo sobre tus hombros —comentó Sakura, sus manos viajaron más a la unión entre los hombros y el cuello—. Están tan rígidos.

—Se siente así a veces —admitió Sasuke—. Ser Hokage no es fácil.

Sakura hizo un ruido de asentimiento y cavó una camada más duro en su columna vertebral. Sin embargo, otro nudo. ¿Este hombre nunca se relajaba? Incluso Tsunade tomaba días libres. Más que los que probablemente debería, pero ella trabajaba hasta los huesos para justificarlo.

—Naruto no tiene ni idea lo que le espera —murmuró Sasuke.

—¿Por qué quiere el trabajo tan persistentemente? —preguntó Sakura, cambiando los codos cuando su brazo se cansó—. Me dijo que era su sueño.

Sasuke se preguntó que tanto Naruto le había dicho. Le gustaba Sakura y confiaba en ella, pero por lo general Naruto tomaba años para decirle a los otros abiertamente sobre el Kyubi. Sasuke no estaba del todo seguro si Hinata sabía, parte de la razón por la que no empujó más a Naruto para invitarla a salir. Incluso con lo dulce que Hinata era, todavía había un riesgo de rechazar a Naruto cuando se enterara, y por mucho que Naruto la amara, lo acabaría si lo hacía. Sasuke dudaba que ella lo hiciera, pero el riesgo era alto, así que quedó fuera de eso.

Todavía pensaba que Naruto debía ser hombre e invitarla a salir.

—Eso es… algo que Naruto tiene que decirte —respondió finalmente. Por mucho que a Naruto le gustaba Sakura, y por mucho que Sasuke estuviera empezando a confiar en ella, no estaba dispuesto a correr ese riesgo por el momento. Algo protector se agitó débilmente en él como siempre lo hacía cuando alguien mencionaba eso, pero Sasuke lo empujó. Sakura no sabía. Sólo estaba preguntando.

Las manos de Sakura se detuvieron en sus hombros como si supiera lo que estaba pensando, pero continuó después de un momento, como si quisiera decir que lo entendía.

Sasuke estaba empezando a pensar que realmente lo hacía.

*.*.*.*

—¡Ja, ja! ¡Golpeas como una niña! —Naruto se burló, tratando de ocultar su mueca de dolor.

Sasuke no hizo más que parpadear, se agachó más rápido de lo que alguien pudiera ver y pateó las piernas de Naruto por debajo de él. Los reflejos de Naruto eran buenos, y esquivó son problemas el golpe, lanzando a Hinata una sonrisa.

Neji vio la sonrisa y le picaba a unirse a la lucha. Tenten le palmeó el hombro a sabiendas.

—Buen chico —susurró ella.

Sakura observó la batalla taijutsu continuar.

—¿Lo hacen a menudo? —preguntó.

—Tratan de hacerlo diariamente —respondió Hinata, voz temblorosa mientras luchaba con su tartamudeo—. A Hokage-sama le gusta el ejercicio y Naruto-kun le gusta golpearle, así que ambos son felices. Naruto-kun especialmente si logra hacerlo.

—Por lo general hacen jutsus y se envían cosas de fuego —añadió Tenten, frotando su espalda—. Cariño, me duele la espalda —sin perder un segundo, Neji comenzó a frotarle la espalda. Tenten gimió agradecida, las manos cruzadas sobre el abultamiento de su vientre. Sakura y Hinata tenían sonrisas divertidas antes de que Naruto saliera volando hacia atrás y chocara contra un árbol. Quedó aturdido por un segundo antes de que se hubiera puesto de pie y esquivara el golpe entrante de Sasuke.

—¿Quieres entrenar con alguien? —preguntó Hinata. Sakura se volvió hacia ella—. Me di cuenta que llevas tu soporte de armas —explicó, señalando la pequeña bolsa en la cadera de Sakura y el soporte en su muslo.

—He estado llevando estas cuando salgo. El ataque que recibimos Sasuke y yo me hizo hacer esto. No quiero estar no preparada otra vez —miró a Sasuke esquivar ágilmente los golpes de Naruto—. A pesar de que sería bueno entrenar. No lo he hecho en mucho tiempo.

—Puedes luchar contra Naruto —dijo una nueva voz con un acento perezoso. Sakura lo sintió aparecer y se volvió para ver a un hombre alto, de cabello plateado, sólo un ojo visible, y un libro de color naranja brillante mientras caminaba. A medida que se acercaba, deslizó el libro en su bolsillo, levantando la mano en señal de saludo.

—Yo.

—¡Kakashi-sensei, llegas tarde! —gritó Naruto. De inmediato recibió una patada en el estómago que lo tumbó.

—Tres veces. Yo gano.

Naruto frunció el ceño hacia Sasuke, aceptando la mano que le ofrecía y tirando de sí mismo en posición vertical. Esbozó una sonrisa cuando Kakashi repitió su idea, corriendo con entusiasmo a Sakura, abalanzándose sobre la vieja cerca reunida alrededor de todos como una barrera.

—¡Sí! ¿Quieres Sakura?

Sakura frunció los labios, pensando. Un combate de entrenamiento sonaba bien. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que había entrenado por gusto.

—Vamos Sakura —se quejó Naruto, esperando hasta el siguiente registro. Se tambaleó peligrosamente—. ¡Mis partidas y las del Teme no son un buen ejercicio!

—Si hubieras hecho un esfuerzo real en nuestros entrenamientos harías un poco de ejercicio —comentó Sasuke suavemente, bebiendo de su botella de agua. Estaba ansioso por ver si Sakura tomaría a Naruto. Había estado esperando para ver lo que ella podía hacer, pero no estaba demasiado ansioso por otro ataque. Un combate de entrenamiento sería perfecto. Y si a Naruto le daba una paliza, era una ventaja.

—De acuerdo —decidió Sakura, hurgando en su bolsa de armas—. ¿Chakra o no?

—¿Estás bien para utilizar chakra? —Naruto preguntó con inquietud. Sasuke le había dicho acerca de lo que había sucedido. Por mucho que él quería entrenar con Sakura, su diversión se podría poner en suspenso a favor del bienestar de un amigo.

—Oh, sí —Sakura le aseguró, sacando un par de guantes negros de su bolsa y deslizándolos con una sonrisa—. Vamos, luchemos —sacó su banda para la cabeza, atándola.

—¡Oi! ¡Eso es una banda de Sonido! —protestó Naruto.

—Es la única que tengo —se defendió Sakura. A continuación, añadió en broma:—¿Qué? ¿Miedo a perder contra alguien que no es de aquí? Ah, no te preocupes, no te haré tanto daño.

—Está más que ansiosa por saltar a la acción —reflexionó Neji en voz alta, todavía frotando la espalda de Tenten—, ¿Naruto le hizo quemar algo otra vez?

—Extrañaba el combate —explicó Hinata, viendo como Naruto prácticamente temblaba de emoción.

—Está bien, si golpeas el suelo y permaneces allí por más de tres segundos cuenta. Tres veces y pierdes —Naruto explicó—. ¿Lo tienes?

Sakura se agachó con una sonrisa.

—Lo tengo —deslizó un pie atrás, con el brazo vendado frente a ella, acurrucó la mano en un puño suelto—. Vamos entonces.

Ino se acercó con su equipo médico.

—¿Qué está pasando?

No estaban del todo seguros de lo que pasó. Naruto cargó a Sakura y golpeó, pero su puño no se encontró con nada más que aire. Había una falta de definición, el sonido de un cuerpo cayendo al suelo, y luego Naruto estaba parpadeando hacia el cielo y se preguntó cómo diablos Sakura había logrado moverse tan rápido y por qué demonios no la había visto.

—Esa es una —llamó Sakura desde la distancia—. Toma esto en serio, Naruto. Pensé que querías un trabajo.

El shock pasó y Naruto se puso de pie con una sonrisa.

—Oh, vas para abajo. ¡No te lo haré fácil!

Sus manos se unieron para formar el signo del jutsu que mejor sabía hacer. Clon después de clon rodearon a Sakura, todos ellos sonriéndole, la determinación ardiendo en sus ojos. Sakura sonrió ligeramente y fingió un bostezo. Los clones se echaron a ella a la misma vez. Naruto estaba seguro que con la enorme cantidad sería capaz de derribarla y sostenerla. Entonces tendría un punto y no sería nada hacerlo de nuevo.

Pero Sakura simplemente extendió un dedo. Sólo uno. Y se inclinó y tocó el suelo con el dedo. Cuando el primero de los clones estaba a poca distancia de perforación, Sakura sacudió el suelo y lo vio romperse, los clones de Naruto se esfumaron en nubes de humo más rápido de lo que habían aparecido.

Ino se inclinó sobre la cerca.

—¡Mierda!

Naruto sólo había perdido el equilibrio, pero su consternación por tal despliegue ocasional de la fuerza, le hizo quedarse por más tiempo de los requeridos tres segundos. Los ojos muy abiertos, sólo podían mirar a Sakura cuando ella se enderezó lentamente, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo. Levantó la mano otra vez, esta vez mostrando dos dedos.

—Esa es dos.

Naruto apenas recordaba cerrar la boca.

—¿Cómo-

—¿Vas a estar allí todo el día? —preguntó Sakura con falsa preocupación.

Se puso de pie en un instante.

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Voy a patearte el culo, Sakura, sólo mira!

—Estoy escuchando un montón de charla, Naruto —dijo Sakura.

Naruto volvió a la carga. Sasuke casi podía ver las ruedas girando en su cabeza tratando de encontrar una manera de vencer a Sakura. Pensaba en sus movimientos, cada puño, cada patada, aunque fuera con cuidado y considerado, el siguiente paso ya estaba en marcha antes de que los golpes fueran lanzados. Al menos, ahora lo estaba tomando en serio, Sasuke pensó con una sonrisa. Tal vez ahora Naruto podría hacer más que lanzar golpes.

El error era tan sencillo. Sasuke lo vio en el segundo que Sakura lo hizo. La postura de Naruto era demasiada ancha para el siguiente golpe, echando fuera de balance lo más mínimo. Sakura dio la vuelta al puño, aprovechando el impulso de volar directamente hacia él antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de que ella estaba allí.

Naruto sabía que iba a perder antes de que ella lo tocara. Pero eso no le impidió intentar aterrizar otro golpe. Llevó el otro brazo hacia adelante para un golpe, pero Sakura simplemente no estaba ahí. Ella giró de nuevo, esta vez hacia abajo y alrededor de estar detrás de él, agarrándolo en medio giro. Al añadir más fuerza a su giro, Sakura tenía más que suficiente influencia para coger a Naruto y simplemente tirarlo. Él reboto, derrapó y se deslizó hasta llegar a los pies de Sasuke.

La sonrisa de Sakura fue brillante.

—Sonido batea a Konoha —se burló ella juguetonamente. Naruto la miró y gruñó.

Ino se quedó boquiabierta.

—Wow. Ella es algo.

Kakashi la miró con atención, produciendo una idea en su cabeza. Cuando Sakura se acercaba, la idea se hizo más fuerte hasta que se decidió. Sakura extendió la mano para tirar de un aturdido Naruto, y Kakashi, preguntándose hasta qué punto Tsunade le había enseñado, llamó:

—¿Estarías dispuesta a pelear conmigo?

Sasuke casi se atragantó con el agua. Gestión de algún chisporroteo indigno y unas pocas toses, el Hokage se volvió a su antiguo maestro que, a pesar de no tener ni idea de la situación, de alguna manera consiguió parecer divertido. Sasuke miró, retándolo a decir algo.

Naruto prácticamente cayó en Sakura, que se tambaleaba bajo el peso inesperado.

—Tú- —comenzó a enderezarse—. ¿Quieres luchar contra Sakura?

Kakashi sonrió bajo su máscara.

—Bueno, sí y no —sacó una mano del bolsillo, con una pequeña cadena roja entre los dedos. Era una campana que tintineaba ligeramente con el viento. Sasuke sabía a dónde iba y que quería decir, aturdido y mirando como Kakashi anunció a todos ellos:

—Quiero que Sakura haga la prueba de la campana.

* * *

_Hola hola!_

_Ahora sí soy Jessica. Perdonad la demora, os dije que iba a ser más puntual, pero he tenido que viajar, estudiar, etc. Disculpad, por favor. Estoy al borde del estrés. _

_Gracias por vuestros reviews y paciencia. Nuevamente: disculpad._

_Antes de irme, Sparring es pelear, algo como taekwondo. _

_Saludos, y os quiero. _

_Cambio y fuera, Jessi._


	9. De multitudes y aumentos

**Qué esperar de la vida.**

Capítulo 9: De multitudes y aumentos.

—¡Tienes que hacerlo! —Naruto declaró, su derrota momentáneamente olvidada en favor de la idea de Sakura superando a Kakashi, casi vibrando en anticipación.

Sakura estaba menos que encantada.

—¿Estás loco? Golpearan mi culo —se fijó en Kakashi con ojos suaves pero calculadores—. Sé exactamente quién eres y lo que puedes hacer. Mis habilidades no son rivales para las tuyas y no tengo ganas de demostrar eso delante de todos.

Sasuke siguió la mirada de ella mientras se deslizaba en Kakashi, dándose cuenta que por primera vez una multitud se había reunido durante el enfrentamiento de Naruto y Sakura. Era de conocimiento público que él y Naruto entrenaban casi a diario, pero la vista de Naruto perdiendo contra Sakura, quien tenía que ser conocida por la aldea por ahora (habían pasado tres meses después de todo, casi cuatro), fue suficiente para atraer a más personas de las usuales. Sasuke vio varias caras familiares en la multitud. Shikamaru incluso había trabajado su manera en Ino, de alguna manera estudiando a Sakura con interés y con aire aburrido al mismo tiempo.

Sasuke atrapó a alguien murmurando sobre la diadema de Sakura y se volvió a mirar al hombre, aumentando la intensidad de brillo cuando se dio cuenta que el hombre que había hablado era un partidario sospechoso de Raíz y un miembro. Ellos todavía no habían hecho ningún proceso con el atacante sobreviviente y sólo fueron capaces de retenerlo bajo cargos de intento de homicidio. Eso los frustró a todos, pero había sido la mitad de un mes y todavía estaban con las manos vacías.

Se dio cuenta de que Sakura estaba estudiando a la multitud, y conociéndola pudo oír lo que él escuchó, dio un paso adelante en el modo Hokage, hablando que sólo su grupo podía oír.

—La derrota de Kakashi sería mala —dijo rotundamente— pero rechazar su oferta podría ser peor.

Sakura cuidadosamente educó sus características para que nadie en la multitud supiera lo que estaba pensando, pero Sasuke, de pie tan cerca como estaba, apenas pudo distinguir un pequeño surco entre las cejas y la recesión leve de su boca. Estaba pensando muy cuidadosamente acerca de las consecuencias que sus acciones podían causar.

—No seré capaz de vencerle —dijo Sakura con total naturalidad—, pero creo que eso hará que todo el mundo vea un poco de lo que puedo hacer.

Sasuke estudió la multitud, observando el número de civiles, ANBU, y sospechado y conocido Raíz. Era una buena idea, un combate frente a todos para que pudieran juzgar por sí mismos qué pensar de Sakura, pero si le ganaba a Kakashi a pesar de sus propuestas mientras usaba una diadema de Sonido… sería demasiado fácil para una lengua difundir la palabra y para una mente escuchar que Sonido había enviado a un centro energético para cuidar al ninja más fuerte de la aldea.

Se sentía decepcionado, sabiendo que probablemente nunca sería capaz de entrenar con Sakura hasta que los aldeanos no fuesen tan cuidadosos de ella. De repente, comprendió por qué tenían que esperar un año antes de casarse; un período de espera que daría tiempo a todos para que vean por sí mismos que clase de persona era Sakura. Iba a casarse con el Hokage, ¿por qué apresurar la boda? Esto haría que la gente sospechara si se casaban rápidamente.

A pesar de que era un año, nunca le había parecido tan corto a él.

—Quiero entrenar contigo —Sakura le decía a Kakashi—, pero no creo que pueda sacar todos los movimientos de mi mentora todavía.

—Entendido. Simplemente trata y quítame la campana —Kakashi ató la dicha campaña alrededor de la cintura, hojeando su banda para la cabeza con cuidado, pensando—, pero no te lo voy a hacer fácil.

Sasuke y Naruto se miraron un poco nerviosos. La última vez que Kakashi había hecho la prueba de la campana, habían estado fuera toda la noche y casi cerca de destruir la mitad del bosque tratando de conseguir esas jodidas campanas. Las consiguieron, naturalmente, pero se habían tomado un buen tiempo para limpiar y estaban tan adoloridos y golpeados que habían sido retirados de la nóminas de misiones durante una semana. ¿Lo que Kakashi iba a hacer era un campo de entrenamiento de tamaño regular?

—Sakura es una médica —dijo Naruto al azar—. Creo que estará bien.

Hinata tuvo la impresión de que él estaba tratando de asegurar a todos que Sakura podía cuidar de sí misma y le sonrió.

—Sí —asintió con firmeza, deliberadamente alzando la voz para acallar a la multitud—. Esto va a ser un combate muy interesante entre dos habilidades muy diferentes. Sakura es tipo genjutsu, ¿no es así?

Sakura sintió la tentación de decirle a Naruto que besara a Hinata por su brillantez. Todo el mundo sabía que Kakashi tenía el Sharingan, y ahora sabían que Sakura era mejor con genjutsu. Con un poco de psicología de masas, ellos podían ponerlo en la mente de todos que sólo era un entrenamiento. Kakashi quería ver qué podía hacer Sakura, no iniciar una guerra.

Al parecer, Naruto había desarrollado telepatía. Él sonrió enormemente a Hinata, lanzando su brazo alrededor de sus hombros para darle lo que parecía ser un apretón casual. Su otra mano estaba en el bolsillo, apretó el puño probablemente para evitar llegar a ella por completo. Hinata tuvo una leve capa de color rosa en las mejillas, pero ella estaba de espaldas a la multitud y sólo Sasuke podía verlo.

Sasuke deliberadamente se interponía entre Neji y Naruto, sonriendo cuando Tenten lo llevó a rastras, alegando que tenía que sentarse en la sombra.

Volvió su atención de nuevo a Sakura, recuperando el contacto con su banda para la cabeza y preguntándose si ella estaba pensando en quitárselo. Sin embargo, bajó la mano y la nota musical permaneció descansando sobre su cabello. Sus rizos distintivos eran probablemente muy largos arriesgándose en combates sin alguna forma mantenerse fuera de su cara, apenas pasaban sus hombros, pero era suficiente como para bloquear su visión si no tenía cuidado.

Sasuke vio una melena de cabello rojo moviéndose a su dirección y estuvo a punto de teletransportarse a su oficina. Interesante combate iba a ser represado, no iba a quedarse y a aguantar-

—Hola, Hokage-sama —susurró una voz.

Sólo eran años de entrenamiento y enorme cantidad de fuerza de voluntad lo que le impidió pestañear.

—Karin —reconoció en plano, con cuidado de que su voz no tuviera ninguna emoción. Adicionando cualquier tipo de honorífico en su nombre la hizo hacer un tipo de puchero y él no estaba de humor para aguantar a cualquiera. Mantuvo los ojos fijos hacia delante, mirando la caída de Sakura en cuclillas. El combate había comenzado.

Karin se movió en su espacio personal, distrayéndole de ver lo que había sucedido, pero la siguiente cosa que Sasuke vio fue que suelo estaba agrietado y a Kakashi volando en el aire para escapar de los puños de Sakura. Sakura estaba casi sonriendo con su sonrisa engreída. Al parecer, ella no había estado bromeando acerca de Tsunade enseñándole, pero dudaba de que había sido "sólo unas pocas" cosas.

Kakashi había aprendido su lección sobre la prueba de las aguas y decidió zambullirse. Los signos de las manos eran borrosos, pero Sasuke sabía lo que venía después. Sakura se apartó de la bola de fuego. Se dejó caer en el suelo y volvió a aparecer justo detrás de Kakashi, quien saltó lejos tan rápidamente que Sasuke apenas podía seguirle. Pero Sasuke sabía por qué su antiguo maestro estaba tratando de mantener su distancia. Si Sakura tocaba a Kakashi con su chakra, estaría fuera.

—¿Por qué se está alejando de ella? La podría vencer sin ningún problema. Ella no puede ser tan fuerte —dijo Karin con desdén, su voz cambiando a lo que ella probablemente pensó que seductora mientras se volvía a Sasuke, peligrosamente acariciando su hombro—. Después de todo, cualquier persona que te haya entrenado tiene que ser fuerte.

Su voz estaba empezando a irritar los nervios de Sasuke. Karin nunca había respetado su espacio personal. Todos encontraban a Karin un ser "agresivo, perra egoísta, codiciosa" (según Ino), pero la forma en que ella se aferraba a Sasuke había logrado incluso poner a Neji un poco en el borde.

Karin pensaba que tenía derechos especiales con Sasuke, ya que una vez habían ido a una misión juntos y él le dijo que sus habilidades de chakra eran útiles. Aparentemente, eso le dio permiso a ella para prácticamente acecharle.

—Si Sakura llega a tocar a Kakashi mientras sus manos brillan así, ella ganaría —Sasuke dijo, alejándose de la pelirroja.

Ella no entendió la pista y lo siguió. La tierra se sacudió cuando Sakura dejó otro cráter (y escupió un poco de colores cuando Kakashi bailó de nuevo hacia atrás), pero Karin no le prestó atención a la batalla que se libraba a su alrededor. En cambio, se acercó más a Sasuke. No había manera de que ella no escuchara el sonido de metal chocando contra metal, o sentir cuando Sakura agrietó la tierra o Kakashi arrojando fuego de sus labios.

Por otra parte, Karin a menudo era inconsciente cuando él estaba cerca. Era un argumento lo suficientemente sólido que fue indultado de misiones con ella después de que ella casi hubiera conseguido que todos ellos murieran en el campo de batalla.

—¡Hey Sas- Hokage-sama!

Sasuke nunca había estado más contento por la existencia de Ino. Nunca. No se molestó en hacer excusas, sólo se encogió y se alejó, seguro de que su rostro se fijara en un peligroso ceño que Ino reunió con una gran sonrisa. Shikamaru sabiamente ocultó su rostro en el hombro de Ino y trató de controlar su risa.

—Vi a esa perra molestándote —dijo Ino, volviéndose a mirar a Sakura cuando fue lanzada contra un árbol, partiéndolo por la mitad. Esperó hasta que Sakura se pusiera de pie otra vez antes de continuar—. Me lo debes.

Karin, sabiendo que Ino estaba comprometida con Shikamaru, no estaba amenazada por Ino por estar cerca de Sasuke. Después de que Karin había seguido a la rubia de alrededor de una hora chillando sobre su ser en la casa de Sasuke – para una misión de información – Ino utilizó su técnica y la hizo tirar en la calle, cantando "No puedo esperar para ser rey" en la parte superior de sus pulmones. Fue registrado y no ha dejado de circular desde entonces. Eso había ocurrido hace seis meses.

Sasuke violentamente masajeó su dolor de cabeza.

—Acerca de ese aumento que querías…

Todos oyeron el chasquido de los huesos, al mismo tiempo. Naruto apenas logró dar un tirón a Hinata a él y conseguir alejarse de por la vía del misil donde Sakura fue lanzada a través de la valla, rodando varias veces antes de detenerse en una zanja recién formada. Tosió, sangre burbujeante de sus labios, con una mano sobre su estómago para reparar el daño.

Sasuke estaba delante de ella antes de darse cuenta que se había movido, con la mirada Sharingan fija en Kakashi.

—Has terminado —gruñó.

Kakashi débilmente le despidió con un gesto.

—Sí. Ambos.

Sakura escupió sangre de la boca y se sentó, sonriendo.

—Tienes tus costillas, ¿eh?

Sasuke y Naruto la ayudaron a levantarse. Naruto la soltó rápidamente para corroborar a Hinata, quien había sido arrojada a la tierra. La mujer morena sonrió en garantía, deslizando los ojos para comprobar a Sakura. Estaba de pie, con una mano colocada sobre el hombro de Sasuke, el equilibro sobre un pie para examinar el tobillo. Ino hizo una mueca al hueso evidentemente roto. Tobillos rotos nunca eran divertidos. Pero Sakura agarró el pie por un segundo antes de dejarlo ir, poniendo todo su peso en él para llegar a Kakashi.

—Así que, ¿ya terminaron? —Naruto preguntó.

En respuesta, Sakura, comprobando si había roto las costillas de Kakashi – ella sabía que había logrado tocar una o dos vértebras en él, pero las costillas eran una historia diferente – echó algo en la dirección de Naruto. Sasuke como Naruto la miraban, atónitos, a la campana sentada inocentemente en el suelo.

—Yo diría que es un combate, ¿no es cierto? —Kakashi preguntó a la médica, recuperando el aliento rápidamente cuando el dolor agudo se puso en el lado muerto.

—Algo así —coincidió Sakura—. Quiero decir, tengo la campana pero probablemente la podrías haber conseguido de nuevo. Con todos mis huesos rotos, no habría sido un problema para ti —lo miró—. No puedo creer que me hayas tirado a un árbol.

—Y a una cerca. Y a la multitud. Y casi a Hinata —Ino le recordó amablemente. Shikamaru le sonrió. Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—Baja el tono de muerte en tu mirada, Sasuke —Kakashi dijo—. No la voy a matar.

Sasuke parpadeó, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba mirando. Pero le había puesto los pelos de punta cuando Sakura mencionó sus heridas. No tuvo tiempo para reflexionar sobre esto mientras la multitud, dándose cuenta de que Sakura había tomado la campanilla, comenzó a aplaudir. Entonces alguien empezó a gritar y pronto todo el mundo, con una sola excepción de una molesta pelirroja, fue corriendo hacia adelante para tratar de hablar con Sakura.

—Tal vez deberíamos conseguirle una banda de Konoha —reflexionó en voz alta Naruto, Hinata tirando lejos de la masa de personas que miraban a Sakura de manera sutil por las lesiones.

Sakura, después de acomodarse detrás de Sasuke cuando la multitud se lanzó hacia adelante, apenas parpadeó hacia Naruto.

—Pero he pasado los requisitos de Sonido para ninja, no Konoha —señaló—. La Academia de Sonido y la Academia de Konoha tienen que ser diferente.

Sasuke se volvió a verla por encima del hombro, con los labios crispados a la vista.

—Acabas de vencer a un ninja de clase S. Cumples con los requisitos.

—¡No lo vencí, empatamos! —insistió, todavía escondida detrás de él.

—¿Cuándo te convertiste en rango S? —Neji preguntó a Kakashi, quien se encogió de hombros, haciendo un guiño a una Tenten divertida.

—Al parecer, hace cinco minutos —se volvió de nuevo a su antiguo estudiante—. ¿Eso significa que puedo obtener un aumento?

* * *

_Hola hola!:3_

_Acá con otra actualización. Ya veis, empataron! :DDD _

_Y el recado de siempre, si no entendeis algo, hacedmelo saber :)_

_Cambio y fuera, Jessi._


	10. De curaciones y cumpleaños

**Qué esperar de la vida.**

Capítulo 10: De curaciones y cumpleaños.

Hubo una vez que Sasuke se fue a casa después de un largo día en la oficina a una casa tranquila y vacía para comer todo lo que no se estaba pudriendo en su nevera. Sasuke recordaba aquellos tiempos con una leve burla. Solía esperar a Naruto para seguirlo a su casa y molestarlo un rato antes de correr lejos, pero últimamente él había estado viniendo a casa para una escena como la de antes.

Él había tirado las llaves en el final de la mesa, a pesar de que Tenten le había instalado un colgador de llaves, pero sólo Sakura lo usaba. Cuando escuchó de lo que tenía que ser por lo menos tres voces diferentes procedentes de la cocina, reconociendo la risa de Sakura de inmediato a pesar del ruido sintió que su estado de ánimo mejoraba.

Sasuke no había tenido un buen día. Hubo partes buenas, pero el día en general había sido malo. En primer lugar se había producido un motín en la prisión resultante de la muerte de un guardia y heridas a otros dos. Nadie había escapado pero el atacante de Raíz había muerto. Había sido asesinado, Sasuke se corrigió. Los disturbios se sospecha que habían sido una distracción para que un asesino pudiera entrar y salir, o un prisionero pagado pudiera hacer la escritura de los mismos hechos. Sasuke creía que el miembro de Raíz podría haber cometido incluso suicidio, pero no había manera de probar realmente nada todavía.

Por no hablar de su mejilla que había empezado a palpitar en la mitad del día, justo después de que había tenido que hacer frente a unos pocos intentos de fuga. No era un latido doloroso, era más como un pulso para recordarle que la quemadura seguía allí. Naruto había ido a ver a Sakura después de que Sasuke había admitido que su mejilla le estaba molestando, volviendo con Sakura en el remolque.

—Tu brazo no está vendado —notó Sasuke, de pie detrás de su escritorio a reunirse con ella a mitad de camino y examinar su ahora muy deteriorada herida. La tomó del brazo con cuidado, no seguro si todavía le dolía, y poco a poco pasó los dedos a lo largo de la quemadura. Ya no estaba negro y chamuscado, sino suave como la nueva piel que volvía a crecer. Se sentía como una vieja quemadura debía sentirse como cuando se estaba curando.

—Has descubierto como curarlo —no era una pregunta. Sasuke tenía todas las pruebas que necesitaba bajo la piel de sus dedos.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza, sacudiendo su puño y entrecerrando los ojos en la quemadura de él.

—Estaba leyendo sobre jutsus prohibidos y encontré uno que sonaba parecido a lo que nos golpeó.

Sasuke y Naruto miraban con fascinación indisimulada como llamas blancas bailaban arriba de las manos de Sakura. El surco entre sus cejas había reaparecido y Sasuke sabía que el jutsu tenía que ser difícil si ella estaba luchando. Aunque el conocimiento podía ayudarle con lo que, y quien, él estaba buscando. Si Sakura podía hacer el jutsu, significaba que tenía que tener un control excelente de chakra para poder controlar las llamas. Eso reduciría el número de sospechosos.

—Se llama Shiroyaki o Quemadura Blanca —explicó Sakura, sacando a Sasuke de sus pensamientos. La llama en la mano de Sakura se apagó—. La razón por la que ninguno de los médicos puede curar la quemadura es porque alimenta tu chakra.

—¿La quemadura se come tu piel porque tienes chakra? —gritó Naruto— ¡Eso es una mierda!

Sasuke se tocó la mejilla distraídamente.

—Jutsus médicos serían ineficaces contra ellos porque la mayoría de los médicos inyectan su chakra en los pacientes para examinar las heridas antes de sanarlas.

Sakura asintió.

—Es por eso que yo era capaz de sanar la tuya en el tiempo. Había examinado mi herida, miraba a ella todos los días antes de sanar la tuya —estudió su brazo—. No te toqué con mi chakra porque sabía lo que la quemadura estaba haciendo.

—¿Pero no son todos los jutsus médicos sólo eso? ¿Jutsus? —Naruto preguntó—, todos ellos utilizan chakra, ¿no?

Sakura volvió a sonreír con suficiencia a su amigo.

—No todos. Todos los médicos utilizan chakra para curar las heridas, sí, pero no todos ellos pueden sanar sin dejar de usar su chakra en el paciente —se volvió de nuevo a Sasuke—. No has estado usando tu chakra últimamente. Has estado centrado en taijutsu con Naruto, por lo que tus niveles no han cambiado. Lo que quiere decir-

—La quemadura no tiene nada con que alimentarse —terminó Sasuke.

—Combate Taijutsu fue mi idea —declaró Naruto—. ¡He salvado tu cara totalmente, teme!

Sasuke puso los ojos en Sakura, quien sonrió.

—Hace unas semanas, cuando nuestras quemaduras se sintieron como si estuvieran frescas creo que es porque había utilizado gran parte de mi chakra ese día y alguno se filtró en ti —Sakura admitió tímidamente—, fui un poco descuidada en la cicatrización después de todo lo demás que había hecho ese día.

Sasuke lo consideró.

—Eso ciertamente explicaría por qué estábamos con el dolor al mismo tiempo —asintió con la cabeza en su brazo—. ¿Cómo curaste eso? Si el chakra lo hace peor, seguramente curarse a sí mismo te hubiera hecho daño —mientras que Sakura podía curar su herida sin hacerle daño, la curación a sí misma se entiende un aumento en los niveles de chakra, lo que significaba que la quemadura actuaría de nuevo.

—Sí, hay un truco para eso —admitió Sakura—, pensé que tenía que ver con el chakra después del combate la semana pasada. Sentí que mi brazo se iba a caer.

—¿Estuviste en dolor? —Sasuke le preguntó bruscamente. Ante el asentimiento de Sakura, gruñó—. Debiste haberme dicho algo.

Sakura despidió con un gesto su molestia.

—No es como si hubieras podido hacer algo. Además, si no se hubiera lastimado así, no me habría imagino lo del conjunto de chakra. Realmente me ayudó a reducir el número de jutsus posibles —agarró la barbilla de Sasuke y volteó la cabeza de él—. Y si no hubiera descubierto el jutsu, no sabría cómo sanarlo.

Sasuke se movió. Naruto se preguntó si estaba tratando de escapar de los dedos que sujetaban su rostro con firmeza.

—¿No te hará daño curar a alguien? —Naruto preguntó, sabiendo que Sasuke no lo haría—. Quiero decir, todavía tienes una quemadura.

—No, está bien —Sakura le aseguró, llevando su mano a descansar contra la mejilla de Sasuke—. Estoy tan sana como me pondré ahora. Mi cuerpo tiene que hacer el resto.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. ¿No podía sanarse completamente e iba a tratar de curarlo?

—Probablemente voy a tener una marca para el resto de mi vida, pero tu quemadura no es tan mala como la mía —sonrió— por no hablar de que sé cómo hacer el jutsu de curación ahora.

Chakra parpadeaba entre sus dedos, pero por primera vez su chakra no era de un verde cálido, sino blanco, y extrañamente similares a las llamas que habían bailado en cuestión de minutos antes en su mano. Sasuke se encontró queriendo alejarse de Sakura, al darse cuenta de que su chakra blanco se parecía demasiado al jutsu que había causado las heridas.

—Hay tres partes en este jutsu —Sakura decía en voz baja, concentrándose en la curación—. Shiroyaki, Shiro No Kasai y Hi Iyashi No. Fui golpeada con Shiroyaki, tú fuiste golpeado con Shiro No Kasai, y lo que estoy haciendo ahora mismo es Hi No Iyashi. Sólo Hi No Iyashi puede curar quemaduras que dejen Shiroyaki o Shiro No Kasai.

Sasuke estaba inmóvil como una estatua, incluso después de que Sakura le había proclamado sanarlo, pasando los dedos por su mejilla para comprobar si había piel restante. Naruto se rió de él desde el otro lado de la habitación, lo que provocó una mirada del Hokage. Sakura no parecía darse cuenta de cualquier cosa que no participara con las quemaduras.

—Ahora esperamos a que nadie más sea golpeado —dijo Sakura con voz cansada—. No tengo la energía para curar más de dos personas por día.

Sasuke echó una mirada a ella y sabía que estaba en su límite. ¿Cuántas veces había intentado el jutsu en sí misma antes de que lo hiciera bien? ¿Cuánto dolor había sufrido antes de que hubiera sido capaz de curarse a sí misma? Él abrió la boca para decirle que se fuera a casa y descansara, pero Naruto le ganó de mano.

—Vamos, Sakura-chan —dijo—. Te acompañaré hasta tu casa y entonces duermes una siesta, ¿de acuerdo?

Y así, Sakura se había ido con Naruto.

El estado de ánimo de Sasuke, por alguna razón, fue rápidamente cuesta abajo después de eso.

Pero ahora, al oír la risa que le saludó mientras entraba por la puerta, su humor había mejorado. No tenía ni idea de por qué. Podía oír la voz de Ino clara como el día por encima de todo, lo que significaba que probablemente tendría un dolor de cabeza por el tiempo en que todo el mundo se fuera. Y sin embargo, a pesar de la promesa de una cabeza palpitante, Sasuke se encontró en la cocina para ver quién exactamente estaba en su casa esta vez.

Ino definitivamente. La escuchó antes de que la viera encaramada en la mesa. Tenten estaba tirada en una silla de comedor, la mano en el estómago, riéndose de algo que Ino había dicho. Sakura estaba de pie junto a la estufa revolviendo lentamente algo que olía a chocolate. Hinata estaba de pie también, pero ella estaba tranquila y lamiendo el chocolate de los dedos. Sasuke pensó que ella parecía un poco presumida, pero rápidamente desechó la idea. Hinata nunca había presumida en su vida.

—Hey Sasuke —saludó Sakura, sonriéndole ampliamente. Debió seguir el consejo de Naruto y tomar una siesta. Se veía mucho mejor.

Ino, ocupada con una fresa, saludó con la mano sin levantar la vista. Hinata inclinó la cabeza y Tenten le sonrió.

—Robaré a Sakura de ti —anunció la morena.

Sasuke hizo una breve pausa para mirar a la esposa embarazada de su amigo.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Su cocina es increíble y si yo no fuera una mujer casada me volvería totalmente lesbiana por ella.

Ino soltó una carcajada y sacudió la cabeza.

—No creo que a Neji le importara —bromeó.

Hinata parecía estremecerse. Sakura le palmeó el hombro para tranquilizarla.

—Come más chocolate e ignóralos a ellas y a sus fantasías extrañas sobre tu primo.

—Timbre del teléfono —dijo Ino en general.

Sakura gimió y, pensando que era su madre, Sasuke la dejó contestar. Ino enganchó la cuerda y la arrojó a las manos en espera de Sakura.

—Hola mamá —casi sonó en el teléfono.

Sasuke notó que la habitación estaba tranquila y se preguntó cuánto era el respeto y la cantidad de cada uno queriendo escuchar lo que Sakura estaba diciendo. Entonces se dio cuenta que estaba demasiado tranquilo y se dijo que era el respeto. Se dijo a sí mismo que el Hokage no escuchaba llamadas telefónicas privadas. Entonces se dijo que la llamada no podía ser privada si Sakura estaba en la cocina, donde todo el mundo podía oír lo que estaba diciendo.

Entonces Sasuke se dio cuenta de que había terminado de analizar y dejó de pensar en conjunto.

—Gracias —se rió Sakura en el teléfono— No, nada diferente de verdad —sonrió y sacudió la cabeza con cariño—, estoy un poco vieja para fiestas, pero tengo algunos amigos… Está bien, lo haré. Adiós mamá.

—¿Una fiesta? —Ino preguntó en cuanto la llamada fue desconectada. Parecía entusiasmada con la idea.

Sakura rió.

—Tu deseo y el de mi madre.

Hinata miraba pensativamente a Sakura y Sasuke sabía que estaba cerca de averiguar. Se preguntó si Sakura se lo había mencionado a alguien, pero cuando los ojos de Hinata se abrieron, sabía que Sakura había guardado silencio.

—Es tu cumpleaños —dijo Hinata en voz baja.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza, mirando en la olla de chocolate.

—Lo es —confirmó.

—¿Qué? —gritó Ino. Tenten se estremeció ante el volumen, pero volvió los ojos muy abiertos a Sakura también—. ¿Es tu cumpleaños? ¿Hoy?

Sakura parpadeó.

—Sí —dijo lentamente— no es una gran cosa…

La boca de Ino cayó.

—¿Qué no es una gran cosa? —repitió ella—. ¡Pensé que tenías un conocimiento detrás de esa frente grande tuya!

—¡Hey!

—Es tu cumpleaños. ¡Tienes que celebrarlo!

Sakura apagó el quemador para que el chocolate se enfriara.

—No es una gran cosa, la verdad. Además, no es un cumpleaños muy importante o algo. Tengo veinte y cinco años.

—No importa —declaró Ino. Saltó de la mesa y se dirigió a Sakura, agarrándola del brazo y tiró de ella—. Es tu cumpleaños y vamos a celebrar —se volvió a pinchar un dedo a Sasuke—. Nos llevaras a un sitio bonito.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja.

—¿Yo? ¿Ahora?

Ino entrecerró los ojos en él.

—Sí. Y tú —tiró del brazo de Sakura—. Ven a mi casa y te presto un traje sexy para celebrar tu cumpleaños.

Sakura lanzó una mirada a Hinata y Tente, quienes sonreían sin intención de ofrecer ayuda alguna.

—Ambas apestan —Sakura les informó antes de ser arrastrada.

Tenten rió.

—Entonces —dijo ella luchando por salir de la silla con tanta gracia como su vientre abultado le permití—. ¿Adónde vamos a cenar?

* * *

_Hey hey!:3_

_Cómo estais? Qué tal San Valentín?  
Disculpad la demora, esta semana me la pasé estudiando y Dean estaba con su novia por lo que me dio algo de pena pedirle el favor :s Este mes es bastante complicado u.u  
_

_Bueno, hablando del capítulo, yeyy yeyy. _

_Kyaaaaa, Sakura cumple años, Sakura cumple años, adivinad como se llama el capítulo siguiente... asdfasdasda, "de cenas y sonrisas", iros haciendo una idea :'333 Perdonad afzasdas, la emoción xD Que sexy cuando Sasuke empieza a tocar con cuidado de no hacerle daño el brazo de Sakura, *_*  
_

_Vale, ya xD creo que esto es todo, si no entendeis algo disparad un review y/o PM que yo lo respondo al instante :3 _

_Os quiero. Cambio y fuera, Jessi. _


	11. De cenas y sonrisas

**Qué esperar de la vida.**

Capítulo 11: De cenas y sonrisas.

Sasuke estaba bastante seguro que Sakura había sido secuestrada, pero considerando que había sido secuestrada por Ino, no estaba preocupado. Ino había sido testarudo desde que la había conocido a sus trece años de edad, y probablemente antes de eso también. Él era el Hokage y tendía a traer a Ino a los debates porque podía hacer que todos se callaran para que alguien pudiera hablar. Ino no era particularmente grande o fuerte, pero cuando ella decidía que algo había que hacer, era mejor que lo hicieras.

Por lo tanto, era el cumpleaños de Sakura y tenía sus órdenes de marcha. Sasuke rodó los ojos y suspiró exasperado, pero ayudó a Tenten a levantarse cuando ella se sentó de nuevo, se aseguró de que Hinata estaba con ella cuando se fueron, y se puso a cavar en su armario para vestir algo agradable e informal para llevar a la cena de cumpleaños improvisada de Sakura.

Sabía que Hinata disminuiría a Tenten, la cambiaría, y luego haría una línea recta hacia Naruto para elegir algo más apropiado. Sabiendo que el traje naranja brillante no se le permitiría, Sasuke dejó la esquina de su mente centrada en conseguir que Naruto actuara bien correctamente relajado.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros en la chaqueta del traje, mirando el conjunto en el espejo para asegurarse que su sentido de la moda no hubiera caído mucho desde Navidad. Habían pasado meses desde que había tenido que disfrazarse. Se preguntó por qué le importaba lo que Sakura vestiría antes de que su mente se hiciera a cargo de recordarle que se iba a casar el próximo enero y vestirse igual, mientras que un poco escalofriante, podría satisfacer su consejo durante un tiempo.

A pesar que eso haría tener a Karin convulsiones. La idea le hizo sonreír.

Sasuke miró por encima de sí mismo, su chaqueta de traje oscuro y camisa gris combinaba con sus pantalones oscuros, era bastante elegante, sin exagerar pero era lo suficientemente bueno para dónde iba. No es que nadie fuera a ver lo que el Hokage tenía puesto.

Sasuke de repente se dio cuenta de que probablemente debería avisar al restaurante que una gran mesa estaba llegando a su camino dentro de una hora. Hizo un cálculo rápido de la gente cuando cogió el teléfono. Sakura, obviamente, él, Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, Neji porque Tenten iba a ir y desde la alerta de Sakura sobre el parto prematuro había estado pegado a su lado siempre que fuera posible, Ino, y probablemente ella arrastrarían a Shikamaru.

—Por supuesto, Hokage-sama —la voz excesivamente cortés zumbaba al oído—. ¿Y cuál es la ocasión?

—Un cumpleaños —respondió Sasuke rotundamente, hurgando en su escritorio para el número de Shikamaru, preguntándose por qué nunca podía recordarlo.

—¿Y de quién es el cumpleaños?

—Haruno Sakura.

Hubo una pequeña pausa cuando el Maitre corrió a través de su lista de nombres y se preguntó cómo sabía su nombre pero su cara no saltó a su mente. Sasuke casi podía ver la mirada de asombro, la sonrisa en blanco en su lugar cuando los clientes pasaban.

—¡Oh! Su prometida, ¿correcto?

Sasuke encontró su libreta de direcciones enterrada bajo algunas plumas, tirándola triunfalmente sobre la mesa y volteándola con un tirón.

—Sí. Será la bonita mujer de cabello rosa. Estaremos allí en una hora.

—Vamos a tener nuestra mejor mesa preparada —aseguró el Maitre, con ganas de agradar—. ¡Esperamos contar con su presencia!

Sasuke desconectó la llamada sin un adiós, con los dedos ya a punto de marcar el número de Shikamaru, su otra mano justo por debajo de los números correctos para asegurarse de que llamaría a Shikamaru y no a otra persona. Vagamente recordó el momento en que había querido llamar a Naruto y accidentalmente logró llamar a Tenten, cuyo número fue un dígito diferente. Ella se había reído de él durante días.

—¿Aló?

—Shikamaru-

—Tú. ¿Qué has hecho?

Sasuke sonrió.

—Yo no hice nada. Tu novia secuestró a mi prometida. Si alguien hizo algo, Ino tiene la culpa.

Hubo un bufido en el otro extremo de la línea.

—No te creo. Ino está teniendo ataques porque es el cumpleaños de Sakura y nadie dijo nada. Y no me digas que no lo sabías. Sé que tienes un archivo.

Era cierto, por lo que Sasuke no lo negó. Abrió el cajón superior izquierdo, sacando una caja delgada que estaba puesta en la parte superior del archivo de Sakura.

—Llamé al restaurante para advertirles.

—Si se trata de un lugar de fantasía… —comenzó Shikamaru, una advertencia en su tono.

—Suflé Azul —informó Sasuke.

—… Te odio.

Sasuke se burlaba, embolsándose con la caja. Shikamaru gustaba de Sakura. En realidad la había conocido una vez en Sonido. Sakura le había estado curando y dando órdenes al mismo tiempo, y sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. Ellos en realidad no se habían encontrado, pero lucharon juntos contra Akatsuki. Eso no era algo que se podía olvidar.

—Ino está diciendo que están casi listas —suspiró Shikamaru—. No tienes más de treinta minutos antes de que hayan terminado.

Sasuke sonrió al escuchar el tono de marcado, clicando el teléfono antes de marcar el número de Naruto de la memoria, chequeando doble para asegurarse que no había marcado el viejo número de Tenten de nuevo. Alguien más se había mudado a su antiguo lugar y ellos probablemente no necesitaban una llamada del Hokage en la hora de la cena.

—Bastardo —gruñó Naruto como saludo—. ¡No me dijiste que estaba de cumpleaños! —algo crujió y la voz de Naruto se oyó a lo lejos. Sasuke supuso que se estaba cambiando— … hubieras advertido! —el sonido de unos pasos—. ¿Cómo está esto, Hinata? —cerca de silencio, la voz de Hinata era muy suave para que Sasuke pudiera escucharla—. Genial. Ahora, ¿qué debo llevarle? ¡No tengo ningún regalo, bastardo!

Naruto colgó antes de que Sasuke pudiera hablar. Sasuke se rió entre dientes y marcó un número más. Tenten probablemente le había advertido y le hizo otra vez, pero Sasuke necesitaba hacerle saber a Neji dónde se dirigían. Naruto no le había dado la oportunidad de decirle, pero Hinata lo llamaría para averiguarlo.

—¿Hola?

Tenten sonaba feliz. Sasuke supuso que había ganado la discusión de que ropa usar.

—Nos reuniremos en Suflé Azul —le dijo.

—¡Eres mi Hokage favorito! —le aseguró.

—Me alegro de que lo apruebes.

—Estaba deseando un poco de langosta. Ahora, tengo que cambiarme. ¡Adiós!

El teléfono sonó antes de que lo pudiera poner de nuevo en el cargador. Echando un vistazo al identificador de llamadas, tenía que preguntarse si era Hinata o Naruto quien estaba llamando, porque Hinata había señalado la idea de que no tenían ni idea hacia dónde se dirigían.

—¿Adónde vamos a comer?

Sasuke le dijo, ignorando el gemido sufrido sobre la no elección de comer en Ichiraku, sonriendo cuando el teléfono fue tomado y la tranquila voz de Hinata remplazó la voz excesivamente ruidosa de Naruto. Ella tranquilamente preguntó acerca de los regalos y reveló su plan, preguntándole si podía legalmente llegar a su oficina para obtenerlo. Sasuke dudaba de que alguien podría negar el acceso a la heredera Hyuga, pero accedió a reunirse con ella allí por si acaso.

—Dime que el idiota no lleva naranja.

—Botón azul abajo y jeans —dijo Hinata, la última palabra dirigida lejos del teléfono, Sasuke supuso que a Naruto. Oyó el gemido y pasos cuando Naruto se iba, esperando, fuera a ponerse los pantalones correctos.

—¿Tiene jeans? —Sasuke había asumido que Naruto sólo tenía pantalones deportivos.

—Aparentemente —dijo Hinata con una sonrisa en su voz—. ¿Qué le conseguiste a Sakura?

Sasuke se preguntó si su regalo sería bueno o demasiado, tal vez ni siquiera lo suficiente, pero rápidamente decidió que no tenía tiempo para conseguir cualquier otra cosa, incluso si a Ino le tomaba una hora arreglándose.

—Nos vemos en mi oficina en diez minutos —le ordenó, colgó cuando Naruto cogió el teléfono de nuevo.

Pero oyó la despedida de Hinata.

—Sea lo que sea, le encantará —había prometido.

Y Sasuke, extrañamente, se encontró deseando que fuera cierto.

*.*.*.*

Después de la cena, las bebidas, un turno de intervenciones, y regalos de todo el mundo, todos se separaron para volver a casa. Sakura trató de hacer malabares con todas las bolsas y cajas que tenía cuando caminaba con los tacones que Ino había metido en sus pies, casi tropezando antes de que Sasuke tomara la caja de ella, dejándola con dos bolsas pequeñas.

—Es interesante que Hinata esté caminando con Naruto a pesar de que vive en la calle de Neji —mencionó casualmente Sakura, mirando al rubio sobre su hombro.

—Tomarán el camino más largo y llegarán al compuesto Hyuga —Sasuke le dijo, sonriendo levemente. El idiota no tenía ni idea de lo lejos que estaba. O Hinata para el caso. Todo el mundo parecía saber, pero ambos permanecieron con la idea y cautelosos.

—Por cierto, gracias por la cena —trinó Sakura—. Me gusta cocinar, pero es bueno ser tratado.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza, cambiando la caja con el vestido que Tenten había dado a Sakura a su otro brazo. Al parecer, Sakura había compartido la historia del cacao y Tenten le había conseguido una túnica, pero se olvidaron de dársela a ella. Tanto Tenten y Sakura se habían reído de cómo perfectamente se había olvidado, de lo contrario, Tenten no habría tenido nada que darle. Neji le había recordado sobre el vestido cuando Tenten empezó a entrar en pánico, por lo que el regalo era de parte de él también.

Ino, todavía impresionada por el entrenamiento de Sakura con Kakashi, había cavado alrededor de ella (reciente construcción) una tienda y encontró un par de guantes acolchados que sus clientes habían reclamado que eran demasiado voluminosos para jardinería. Sakura los había declarado perfectos para su técnica destrozando la tierra, sorprendida de que encajaran en sus pequeñas manos. Ino afirmó que había sido idea de Shikamaru, así que el regalo era de él de forma predeterminada.

Hinata y Naruto habían tenido la misma idea y usaron a Sasuke para conseguirle a Sakura una diadema de Konoha. Sakura sonrió amplia e inmediatamente con la mirada fija en el nuevo metal para su cabeza. Todo el mundo le había asegurado que parecía totalmente natural, y Sasuke tuvo que admitir que era así. Naruto había insistido en voz alta que había sido idea de Hinata, pero Hinata le recordó que Naruto lo había mencionado por primera vez hace casi dos semanas en el entrenamiento.

Sakura le sonrió y él se encontró queriendo devolverle la sonrisa.

—Ino también me dio este vestido —dijo, rodando los ojos—. Dice que me hace ver caliente.

Ino había tenido un golpe de genio cuando puso a Sakura en la cosa blanca que llevaba puesta. Se detenía a unos cuantos centímetros por encima de las rodillas, dejando un hombro al descubierto, y se aferraba a las curvas. Los tacones en los pies de Sakura no eran prácticos, pero la hicieron más cercana a la altura de Sasuke e hizo cosas maravillosas para las piernas.

No era que Sasuke iba a mencionar eso.

—Se ve bien —dijo en cambio, empujando la puerta abierta.

Sakura se quitó de una patada los tacones, deteniéndose en la cocina, olfateando el aire con curiosidad.

—¿Dejé la estufa prendida? Huelo chocolate.

—No, ese fui yo —Sasuke la llevó a la mesa y, como lo había hecho en la cena, retiró la silla para ella—. Hay un pastel para ti.

Sakura rompió en otra sonrisa contagiosa.

—¿Me hiciste un pastel? —parecía absurdamente complacida con eso.

—No puedes tener un cumpleaños sin pastel —murmuró Sasuke, inclinándose para coger la creación de chocolate decorado fuera del horno. Él tomó dos platos pequeños y dos tenedores y los puso ante Sakura. Ella siguió sonriendo, mirando ahora más sorprendida que otra cosa.

—Pensé que no podías cocinar —acusó Sakura, tomando un gran bocado, gimiendo mientras sus papilas gustativas bailaban.

—Sólo dulces —admitió Sasuke, tomando un bocado pequeño—. Después de seis meses consecutivos de nada más que azúcar, me harté de ellos —como si acabara de recordar, Sasuke sacó una caja de su bolsillo y lo colocó sobre la mesa—. Esto es tuyo también —dijo, tratando de sonar casual.

Sakura miró confundida, pero le sonrió.

—Estoy echando a perder este año —se rió, abriendo la caja con cuidado.

Su sonrisa se deslizó así que su boca se abrió completamente. Sus ojos verdes estaban amplios y Sasuke sabía que había hecho bien, absurdamente complacido de que Sakura estaba tan aturdida y feliz. El collar era una cadena de plata y tenía un pequeño colgante de plata girando alrededor de un diamante como las ramas de un árbol que buscan por el sol.

No había sido muy costoso y el vendedor había intentado decirle que no era nada especial, pero lo había visto en Sakura antes de que lo comprara y sabía que iba a verse maravilloso en ella. Su única preocupación era si le gustaría o no, pero su expresión dijo que lo amaba.

—Sasuke —respiró—. Esto es hermoso —lo puso en la mesa y recogió su cabello para ponérselo.

Sasuke cogió el collar y se inclinó hacia adelante.

—Ven aquí.

La plata se veía hermosa en su piel, el diamante brillado lejos justo debajo de sus clavículas. Le tomó dos intentos a Sasuke cerrar el broche imposiblemente pequeño detrás de su cuello, pero finalmente lo enganchó correctamente y tuvo que inclinarse hacia atrás.

Sakura tocó el diamante con asombro y le sonrió por enésima vez esa noche.

—Gracias —susurró—. Es hermoso.

Y Sasuke se encontró devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—De nada.

Esta vez, cuando su mejilla quemó, no era de fuego o de lesiones, fue a partir de la sensación de suaves labios tocando su piel por los más pequeños segundos antes de que una vez más, rompieran en una sonrisa.

* * *

_asdafasdas, QUÉ HERMOSO! Me emocioné tanto en este capítulo, en serio, qué lindo! _

_Cómo estáis? Espero que muy bien!_

_Perdonad por no cumplir con los horarios, pero es que tengo prepararme para entrar a la universidad. No, no dejaré la historia, sólo quiero que sepais que estaré haciendo si no subo un capítulo. _

_Me encantó este capítulo! Lo ameeeee. Aunque me hubiera gustado más si hubiera sido sólo una cena de ellos dos, sin nada de amigos y otras personas :Q_ _

_Vale, ya sabeis. Si no entendeis algo, disparadme un review y/o un PM, y yo con gusto os explico._

_Gracias por todoooooo. Mucha suerte :D_

_Cambio y fuera, Jessi._


	12. De apagones y masa para galletas

**Qué esperar de la vida.**

Capítulo 12: De apagones y masa para galletas.

Abril vino y casi se iba, pero no antes de que las fuertes lluvias llegaran con viento aullando a todas horas, los apagones como los árboles cayeron sobre las líneas eléctricas e inundaron las calles. Sasuke recordó a Sakura maldiciendo salvajemente cuando la electricidad murió justo cuando estaba haciendo galletas, dejando a los seres en el horno a medio camino entre casi hechos y pegajosos y el resto de la masa de galletas cruda. Sasuke había estado en la cocina cuando la oscuridad había descendido y había evitado por poco la mesa de la cocina que Sakura había decidido mover a la mitad del suelo antes, así ella pudiera barrer.

Sakura se había reído de él y encendió una vela, burlándose por su torpeza. Y de repente, la masa de galletas estaba en las manos de él y luego voló por los aires para aterrizar en el cabello de Sakura. Primero, Sasuke pensó que iba a ser asesinado en el acto, pero luego Sakura rompió en una sonrisa y él se lanzó detrás de la mesa para evitar que la masa de galletas cayera en su cabello. Agarró el cuenco lleno de masa cruda para la munición y se levantó de sus cuclillas lo suficiente para apuntar y soltar.

No fue lo suficientemente rápido y atrapó las chicas de chocolate con su cara. Sakura se reía como una loca y chillaba, arrastrándose alrededor de la mesa para evitarlo, el piso resbaladizo con la masa de chocolate crujiendo bajo sus pies. Ella agarró el pan que había colocado para poner en el horno, agarrando los pocos pegotes que estaban en el papel de cera y tirarlos. Sasuke atrapó uno con su hombro y otro en el pecho antes de que finalmente tomara la distancia para esquivar, apenas evitando el mostrador mientras tomaba la esquina.

Sakura se rió y gritó cuando el brazo de él estaba alrededor de su cintura y tiró de ella, con la mano libre para frotar la masa de la galleta en el cabello y en la cara. Y Sasuke, sorprendentemente, se encontró riendo tanto como la mujer que estaba en sus brazos.

Por lo menos hasta que ambos se resbalaron y se estrellaron contra el suelo para caer en la más indigna caída que habían tenido nunca. Sin aliento, los dos se quedaron allí un momento, mirando al techo y recogiendo la masa cruda de sus cabellos y sus ropas. Sasuke sintió una racha de la sustancia viscosa en la barbilla. Sakura tenía un pegote en la mejilla que él se encontró limpiando antes de que pudiera detenerse.

Y Sakura se rió, arrojándole lo que había conseguido de su camisa.

Las luces parpadearon de nuevo en la cocina para revelar un desastre, la masa en todas partes, la mesa volteada de lado, una silla inclinada precariamente contra la nevera, y dos personas en el centro de todo, tendidos en el suelo, cubiertos de galletas crudas, y sonriendo al otro. Una risa jadeante rebotó en las paredes y, de repente, en pocas palabras, todo estaba bien con el mundo.

—Esa es una manera de destrozar la cocina —comentó Sakura, pasando los dedos por su cabello ya casi limpio y ligeramente humedecido. Ella y Sasuke se habían turnado para meter su cabeza bajo el grifo.

Sasuke gruñó, frotando una mancha obstinada de la masa fuera de la pared. Su propio cabello húmedo se aferró a su frente, pero él no lo apartó. Estaba hasta los codos en espuma de todos modos, no le haría ningún bien añadir burbujas a cualquier masa restante. Sakura metió la mano en el balde al lado de él para sacar el cepillo y comenzar en los mostradores.

—Tan divertido como fue —comentó— esta limpieza va a ser un infierno.

—Probablemente no deberíamos hacer esto otra vez —coincidió Sasuke.

—Tú empezaste.

—Tú respondiste.

—Siempre termino mis peleas —dijo Sakura, pinchándole con el dedo el pecho—. Y yo siempre gano.

Sasuke sonrió.

—He ganado —le informó.

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Quieres vestir ese balde? —amenazó.

—Las amenazas no cambiarán el hecho de que ganado —Sasuke le informó con una sonrisa. Se puso de pie, moviéndose para iniciar a fregar la depuración del rincón, doblando el labio ligeramente a la vista de la cantidad de masa que lo esperaba.

—¡No ganaste! —Sakura sostuvo, vertiendo la bandeja para hornear en el fregadero. Agitó su pincel frente a él, espuma deslizándose hasta su codo—. Te pateé el trasero totalmente.

—Si tú lo dices —Sasuke rodó los ojos a la pared.

—No ruedes tus ojos, señor.

Sasuke se preguntó si se había producido alguna verdad a la advertencia de Neji sobre los ojos en la parte posterior de la cabeza de una mujer. Él sonrió, sacudiendo sus hombros con una sonrisa reprimida. Sakura le gruñó y tiró el pincel, riendo cuando le golpeó en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando Sasuke tomó el pincel y se quedó, por primera vez, mirándola después de ella.

—Sasuke… —dijo ella, una advertencia en su voz. Comenzó a retroceder—. No… No… tú ganaste… pon el cepillo abajo…

Él puso el cepillo abajo, pero sólo el tiempo suficiente para agarrar el cubo y volcar su contenido, burbujas y todo, sobre la cabeza de Sakura. Su grito rivalizó cualquier cosa que Ino alguna vez hubiera soltado. Farfulló, pero no se detuvo y agarró la manguera conectada a la pileta y se apresuró a rociarla sobre él. Sasuke se dijo que no gritó, pero no podía negar el salto que dio cuando el agua helada golpeó su cara.

Sasuke dejó caer la cubeta y corrió hasta el chorro para agarrar a Sakura y tratar de luchar contra la boquilla lejos de ella. Ella se giró y se retorció en su apretón, rociándole de nuevo cuando estaba cerca de quitarle la boquilla de sus manos. Él se las arregló para girar la cabeza para mirarla y rociarle la espalda. Ella se quedó sin aliento y casi lo soltó, girando el rocío alrededor por lo que golpeó a la ventana y a Sasuke.

Ella también estaba riendo tan fuerte que apenas podía respirar, pero finalmente se dio cuenta de que iba a perder otra vez y abordó a Sasuke y lo inmovilizó en el suelo, la boquilla estirada hasta su límite cuando ella lo señaló amenazadoramente. Sasuke levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

—Dime que gano —le ordenó—. O te rociaré hasta que te conviertas en un charco.

—Tú ganas —dijo Sasuke rápidamente.

—Dime que soy asombrosa.

Sasuke bajó las manos para mirarla desafiante.

—No.

Sakura apretó el mango lo suficiente para dejar que cayera agua desde la boquilla.

—Dilo.

—Eres asombrosa —murmuró Sasuke, frenando más risas. No podía dejar de sonreír. Dándose cuenta el efecto de su mirada no sería nada si él estuviera sonriendo, puso su brazo sobre los ojos. Sakura todavía podía mojarle si quería, y probablemente ella lo sabía. Sasuke sintió una corta ráfaga de agua rociar en su brazo y luego el peso de Sakura se había ido. Se arriesgó a mirar.

Sakura puso la parte posterior de la manguera en el fregadero y le ofreció su mano. Sasuke la tomó y se empujó él mismo, deliberadamente entrando en el espacio de ella para tirar de un trozo de masa de galletas que había en su cabello. La sonrisa de Sakura se cambió a una más amplia, algo pequeño y tímido, y casi de repente, los dedos de él no iban a dejar su cabello, en vez de eso, viajaron a meter los hilos detrás de la oreja, su pulgar deslizándose suavemente sobre su lóbulo.

Sasuke no tenía ni idea de que lo que estaba haciendo. Lo único que sabía era que tenía la mano de Sakura en la suya, sus dedos en sus cabellos, y le llamó la atención por primera vez que tenía el ardiente deseo de besar a la mujer delante de él. Los ojos de Sakura se encontraban con los suyos, cuestionando y tímidos todavía, pero un tono más oscuro del verde de lo que habían estado minutos antes.

Sasuke dio un solo paso atrás, tomando la mano de su cara, algunos mechones de su cabello pegado a los dedos mientras se movía, pero sólo aflojando su apretón de mano y sin apartar los ojos de ella. Se preguntó si ella podía sentir su pulso acelerado y se preguntó si el de ella estaba corriendo también. Se preguntó débilmente por qué debería importarle eso a él. Sasuke, poco a poco, por fin, dejó caer la mano.

—Yo… —comenzó ella, parpadeando y mirando a otro lado—, debería ir a la ducha.

Por primera vez en un lago tiempo, Sasuke no confiaba en su voz y asintió con sencillez. Sakura se giró sobre sus talones y se retiró rápidamente, dejando a Sasuke mirando en silencio en el lugar donde había estado, flexionando sus dedos y preguntándose qué había pasado. Y se preguntó si él deseaba que volviera a suceder.

*.*.*.*

Sasuke se lanzó a investigar a Raíz los próximos días, haciendo caso omiso de las murmuraciones de Naruto y del inquietante, y muy sabiendo, Neji. Se negó a reconocer tanto, enterrando su cabeza en los exámenes Jonin, los consejos que Shikamaru le había dicho, se habían reunido alrededor de Raíz, y comparando los informes de Raíz por su lado, buscando cualquier cosa que pudiera usar.

—Han estado tranquilos desde el ataque —comentó Naruto, lanzando una página del archico a sus manos.

—No durará —dijo Neji—. Intentarán algo pronto.

—Y cualquier cosa que intenten, no será bonito. Si un asesinato no funcionó, ahora tratarán algo por encima de eso —Sakura apareció en su mente, cubierta de masa de galletas y riendo, y Sasuke gruñó ante el pensamiento de Raíz lastimándola otra vez.

—No lo permitiré —dijo él, en voz baja, con los ojos casi quemando agujeros a través del papel sobre su escritorio.

Naruto y Neji se miraron.

—Sabemos que es Raíz —comenzó Neji— pero no tenemos nada más que estos archivos para seguir adelante. Necesitamos algo más concreto antes de que podamos empezar a lanzarlos hacia abajo. Tenemos que convencer al resto del Consejo.

Naruto sacudió su archivo en el escritorio de Sasuke.

—Es una pena que no se dejen llevar por el "no cuestionen al Hokage". Podríamos decirles que estamos llevando abajo a Raíz y eso sería todo.

—Sí, pero alguien podría empezar a hacer preguntas si hiciéramos eso. Neji tiene razón, no podemos solamente acabar con toda la organización a causa de un ataque —Sasuke suspiró, frotándose la frente—. Si pudiéramos probar que ellos estaban detrás del intento de asesinato sería diferente, pero como no podemos, no podemos hacer nada.

—Y los atacantes eran los únicos que podían hacer los jutsus prohibidos, lo sé, lo sé —Naruto dijo enfurruñado en su silla—. Necesitamos una manera de decir si están mintiendo sin llegar a conectarlos a un detector de mentiras.

—Lo que necesitamos —interrumpió Neji, pulcramente cerrando su expediente—, es un informante.

Naruto se animó.

—¿Pensar que podemos convencer a uno de ellos? —preguntó, ruedas produciéndose en su cabeza. Si alguien desde el interior estaría dispuesto a darles lo que necesitaban, no sólo podrían acabar con Raíz para siempre, sino que tendrían una manera de hacerlo con evidencia sólida que incluso los civiles comprarían.

Sasuke distraídamente se frotó la mejilla, pensando.

—La pregunta es, ¿quién en esta lista estaría dispuesto a hablar a alguien que no sea de Raíz? —echó un vistazo a la lista por enésima vez ese día—. Todos están juntos, entrenan juntos, hacen todo juntos. Es un milagro si puedes encontrar a alguno de ellos hablando solo, y más si lo encuentras hablando con alguien —por no hablar de que si su informante sería capturado, no cabía duda de que serían asesinados y todo lo que habían ganado sería entonces inútil.

Neji asintió con la cabeza, los ojos pensativos.

—Tal vez alguno de ellos está rompiendo las reglas ya y está hablando con alguien que no debería.

—¿Cómo una novia o algo así? —preguntó Naruto.

—Los miembros de Raíz están capacitados para eliminar todas y cada una de las emociones —señaló Sasuke. Su puño hundió la barbilla mientras consideraba a los dos hombres ante él, los pensamientos de repente en Sakura otra vez— pero yo no pondría a alguien para que pasase esas defensas.

Neji dio una sonrisa privada.

—Ciertamente, eso ha sido hecho antes.

Naruto sonrió.

—Con las mujeres de esta aldea, ¿quién no habría roto las reglas en un punto?

Neji se volvió bruscamente para mirar al rubio, quien de repente encontraba a la pared fascinante y no se encontró con la mirada del Hyuuga. Sasuke esperaba otra acusación acerca de los sentimientos de Naruto hacia Hinata, que sospechaba que Neji estaba secretamente en apoyo, pero eventualmente, Neji se volvió hacia los archivos, leyendo en silencio. Sasuke se escondió detrás de los planes de fiestas del Primero de Mayo y soltó una risita.


	13. De nueva vida y viejos rubios

**Qué esperar de la vida.**

Capítulo 13: De nueva vida y viejos rubios.

—Respira, cariño.

Tenten se quedó sin aliento y aplastó la mano de Neji en la de ella, cayendo de nuevo en la montaña de almohadas en la espalda a medida que pasaba la contracción. Unas cuantas lágrimas se habían filtrado por debajo de sus párpados. No paraba de gritar, y cuando no estaba gritando, estaba gritando a Neji de cómo todo esto era culpa suya y que iba a matarlo tan pronto como hubiera acabado. Neji seguía besándola y diciéndole que respirara.

Sasuke no comprendía nada de eso. ¿Se suponía que esto era un feliz acontecimiento?

—Otra… —Tenten se quedó sin aliento.

Neji la ayudó a sentarse. Sasuke sostuvo torpemente sus hombros ya que una de las manos de Neji estaba siendo molida en polvo.

—¡Puja, Tenten! —Sakura llamó.

Ella lo hizo, gritando un poco al final, aflojando cuando Sakura le dijo que descansara. Neji sacudió su flequillo de la frente sudorosa y le dio un beso a su piel enrojecida.

—Lo estás haciendo muy bien —susurró—, sigue respirando.

—Te… diré qué… qué tal si das a luz… y yo te digo qué hacer —espetó. Ella abrió la boca y salió disparada hacia adelanta, agarrando un puñado de la camisa de Sasuke mientras lo hacía.

Sasuke sabía que no debía hablar de ello.

Sakura parecía perfectamente tranquila con todo esto. Sasuke le envidiaba. Bueno, tuvo envidia de su formación. Había entregado varios bebés antes —según ella— y esto no era nada nuevo. Tranquilamente había tomado el control de la situación antes de que el resto de los Hyuugas, que habían estado dando vueltas en un semi-pánico porque la sala de partos no había estado preparada, ni siquiera podían parpadear. Había pedido la habitación establecida, envió a alguien por Neji y había sentado a Tenten antes de que la contracción la hubiese golpeado.

Neji llegó en una ráfaga de pánico, Sasuke detrás de él con un aire más tranquilo que el de él. Sabía que tan pronto como Neji le hubiera dicho que estaba pasando, lo seguiría. Él necesitaba apoyo a alguien para mantenerlo tranquilo si empezaba a sentir pánico. Naruto tuvo la presencia de ánimo para seguir hablando como si nada estuviera pasando, por lo que ninguno de los del Consejo habían arrojado algo cuando dos miembros claves habían desaparecido.

Entraron a Tenten llorando y gritando, Hyuugas volando por ahí, y Sakura en el medio de todo, con calma dando órdenes como si fuera un día cualquiera. Sasuke se había detenido, pero Neji había seguido, deteniéndose sólo cuando Sakura gritó que sería mejor que fregara antes de que incluso pensara en poner un pie en la habitación.

Ninguno de ellos había lavado tan rápido en sus vidas.

—¿Dónde diablos has estado? —exigió Tenten entre lágrimas.

—Vine tan rápido como pude —aseguró Neji.

—Ahora, Tenten —dijo Sakura—. Puja.

Y tres horas más tardes, todavía estaban allí. Tenten pujando, cada vez más cansada. Neji fingiendo que no le dolía su mano, recordándole que respirara. Sakura dando instrucciones, su voz nunca vacilante por el tono tranquilo que habló de la experiencia y el conocimiento. Sasuke apoyando a Tenten cuando ella se sentaba, haciendo caso omiso de los agujeros que ella había hecho, contento de que su mano no era la que estaba rompiendo.

Neji se veía feliz, sin embargo, eso Sasuke no lo podía negar. Y entre las lágrimas y amenazas de muertes, Tenten también lo hacía. Sasuke no tenía ninguna duda que iban a ser padres maravillosos. Su hijo nunca querría cualquier cosa. Él siempre sabría que lo amaban.

—Coronación —anunció Sakura—. Veo la cabeza. Vamos Tenten, puja grande, lo más fuerte que puedas.

Neji plantó un sonoro beso en su frente. Sasuke la sentó por última vez. Y Tenten empujó. Ella empujó, se quedó sin aliento, gritó. La camisa de Sasuke se rompió justo en el pecho. Neji juró tener un hueso roto en su mano. Pero Tenten siguió pujando, prendiéndose de la voz calmada de Sakura, obedeciendo la orden, su cuerpo haciendo lo que significaba.

Y de repente, en medio de todo esto, se oyó un grito. El grito se hizo más fuerte, hasta que fue un gemido agudo completo y Sakura estaba sosteniendo a un bebé inquieto, cubierto de líquido, rojo y púrpura y azul, cabello enmarañado en la frente, la cara arrugada, mientras que dejaba que el mundo conociera su descontento, pequeños puños cerrados y agitándose, su gemido casi un grito.

—Está aquí —dijo Sakura en voz baja.

—Neji… es… él es…

—Es hermoso —susurró Neji.

Sasuke ayudó a Tenten a hundirse sobre su espalda, tocando la mayoría de las almohadas fuera para que pudiera descansar más. No soltó la mano de Neji, pero soltó la camisa de su Hokage. Rápidamente dio un paso atrás para permitir a los nuevos padres el momento. Sakura envolvió al bebé, sin dejar de llorar, en una manta caliente y se dirigió a la pareja con asombro.

—Vuestro hijo —dijo ella, colocándolo en los brazos de Tenten.

Tenten sonrió y lloró y rió y sostuvo a su hijo y miró a su marido que ni siquiera podía respirar porque su hijo estaba aquí, estaba allí y era hermoso. Tenía un hijo.

—Abrázalo —dijo Tenten.

Neji torpemente extendió los brazos, acunando al bebé con cuidado, como si tuviera miedo de que se rompiera. Apartó los ojos de la cara de su hijo el tiempo suficiente para mirar a Sasuke. La sonrisa de Sasuke era sueva en los bordes mientras se paraba al lado de su amigo. El niño estaba tranquilo ahora. Se había quedado en silencio tan pronto como Neji lo tenía en sus brazos.

—Mi hijo —dijo Neji, un poco aturdido.

—Se parece a su papá —ofreció Sakura desde el otro lado de la habitación, lavándose las manos.

—No le digas a Neji —Tenten bromeó con voz cansada.

Neji soltó una risita. Todo el mundo fingía no darse cuenta de la lágrima que se deslizó por su mejilla. Se volvió hacia Sakura, todavía asombrada.

—Gracias.

Ella sonrió y le dio una leve inclinación de cabeza, deslizándose hacia el pasillo, Sasuke sobre sus talones. Fueron recibidos por la vista de la gente, de pared a pared de personas. Hinata Hyuuga, sobre todo en la parte delantera. Naruto estaba a su lado. Ino y Shikamaru estaban allí, con las manos unidas. Ino miró ansiosa. Shikamaru no lo hizo, pero había una pequeña línea en su frente. Sasuke vio el tío de Neji, Hiashi, hacer su camino a pie al lado de su hija.

De repente se dio cuenta de que todas estas personas, hasta el último de ellos, no lo estaban buscando a él para la confirmación. Todos los ojos en la sala se volvieron hacia Sakura. Ella ni siquiera se inmutó. Apenas parpadeó.

—Están bien —dijo ella, su voz llevando en el repentino silencio—. Los tres.

Ino se iluminó con una gran sonrisa, la línea de la frente de Shikamaru se fugó. La multitud aplaudió. Se abrazaban (principalmente Ino y Naruto haciendo eso, porque los Hyuugas no abrazan), habían muchas lágrimas (Hinata), y hubo risas (Sakura). Sasuke se dijo que estaba sonriendo. Pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Sakura y tiró de ella hacia un lado para que Neji, quien había surgido con su hijo a cuestas, pudiera pasar.

—Conozcan a Hizashi Hyuuga —anunció.

Hinata corrió a encontrarse con su nuevo primo, arrullando de placer cuando él se volvió hacia el movimiento repentino y balbuceó. La sonrisa de Neji rivalizaba a la de Naruto mientras le entregaba cuidadosamente su hijo a ella. Hinata lo tomó fácilmente, su gracia natural. Naruto miró por encima del hombro y sonrió.

—Lo bueno es que se parece a Tenten —bromeó. Le dio una palmada a Neji en el hombro—. Hombre, lo hiciste bien.

Neji miró a Tenten, descansando pero despierta y le sonrió.

—Sí —dijo en voz baja—. Realmente lo hice.

Hizashi se movió en los brazos de Hinata, tratando de acercarse a su calor.

—Alguien ama a su madrina —comentó Neji casualmente.

Hinata parpadeó, con la cabeza azotando alrededor.

—¿Madrina?

Sasuke casi rodó los ojos. En serio, ¿a quién más Neji nombraría? Neji confiaba más en ella que en cualquier otro miembro de la familia. Y teniendo en cuenta lo grande que era el clan Hyuuga, eso realmente estaba diciendo algo. Hinata parecía genuinamente sorprendida sin embargo, así que él no dijo nada.

—No ruedes los ojos —susurró Sakura— se atascan.

—Si no se me han atascado después de tantos años de estar con Naruto, nunca lo harán —susurró con una sonrisa. Ella sacudió la cabeza y le devolvió su atención a la escena que tenía delante.

Naruto tenía al bebé ahora. La mano de Hinata se cernía en su codo, pero él parecía estar en control de todo. Hiashi parecía estar estudiando al rubio y lo retorció un poco, luego se inclinó para susurrarle-gritar a la más reciente incorporación al mundo que su tío abuelo estaba "asustado" antes de entregarlo a Sakura.

Sakura lo abrazó y lo besó en la frente y anunció que tendría los ojos Hyuuga. Hubo otra rona de aplausos y Sasuke juró que Neji se había limpiado más lágrimas. Hiashi miró un poco misterioso. Pero era difícil de decir. Sasuke siempre había pensado que tenía un solo establecimiento facial – desaprobación.

Entonces, de repente su brazo se deslizaba desde los hombros de Sakura para sostener a un bebé.

—Cuidado con la cabeza —dijo Sakura suavemente, sus dedos rozando su brazo.

Ajustó su agarre en consecuencia. Hizashi miró al Hokage con una mirada del alma penetrante, como si supiera todos los pecados que Sasuke había cometido. Fue un poco intimidante. Y entonces, el bebé empezó a aullar. Sasuke lanzó una mirada de pánico a Sakura, que en realidad se rió de él antes de entregar el bebé a su padre. Neji calló a su hijo haciendo suavemente ruidos tiernos.

—Me voy a quedar un rato y revisaré a Tenten —dijo Sakura—. Deberías cambiarte de camisa antes de regresar a tus obligaciones.

Sasuke de repente se dio cuenta que no tenía nada que cubriera su pecho e inmediatamente se teletransportó a su hogar. Sonrió al aire vacío mientras el sonido de la risa de Sakura hizo eco en sus oídos.

*.*.*.*

Tenía tanto sentido así que Sasuke había estado de acuerdo, pero ahora estaba teniendo dudas. Confiaba en Naruto con muchas cosas. Su vida para empezar. Habían sido compañeros durante años y los mejores amigos desde que eran jóvenes. Habían estado en el campo de batalla juntos muchas veces y cada vez se habían cubierto las espaldas. Sasuke no podía comenzar a contar el número de veces que Naruto lo había salvado. La verdad del asunto era bastante sencilla: si Naruto no hubiera estado allí ni una sola vez, Sasuke no hubiera vivido para ver el día en que sería Hokage.

Pero enviar a Naruto para una llamada del Consejo era algo completamente distintio.

—Es sólo una semana —Naruto señaló—. Además, no voy a decir mucho. Hinata hará la mayor parte de la conversación. Todo lo que tengo que hacer es presentarme y parecer bonito.

—Buena suerte en la última parte.

Naruto lo miró brevemente, pero volvió a empacar. Sasuke se sintió aliviado al notar que su maleta no estaba llena de ramen sino llena de ropa y otros artículos prácticos. Probablemente había una cantidad excesiva de ramen escondida en algún lugar de las profundidades de la maleta, pero lo dejaría por Hinata cuando ella comprobara dos veces sus cosas.

—Mira, yo no soy Hokage-

—Aún —Sasuke interrumpió—. Lo serás cuando estés listo.

Naruto hizo un gesto de dejarlo pasar, tratando de cerrar su maleta.

—Sí, sí. Pero aún no lo soy. Así que tengo otras cosas que hacer. Esto será una buena lección en política, ¿no? Ni siquiera tengo que hacer mucho, sólo sentarme atrás y mirar —con una gran cantidad de esfuerzo por parte de Naruto, deslizó la cremallera—. Hinata se ha ido antes. Ella tiene un montón de experiencia. Se lo dejaré a ella.

Sasuke sabía que era cierto, pero había estado contando con Neji para ir a Sonido. Cada año se realizaba una reunión de los miembros del consejo de todos los países. No todos los miembros, pero uno o dos para discutir cómo todo estaba yendo y tener una idea general de otros países, ofreciendo asistencia cuando se necesite o pedir ayuda. Sasuke había comenzado la tradición en su primer año como Hokage. Había ido muy bien y se ha repetido cada año durante los últimos cinco años.

Normalmente Neji iba, y Hinata había ido dos veces antes. Sin embargo, en ambos casos había estado con Neji, y las dos veces que él había estado a cargo. Shikamaru tenía que ser untado con mantequilla hasta semanas de antelación y dirigir una misión más delante de todos modos, así que él estaba fuera. Sasuke no podía ir, pero Hinata se había ofrecido, y teniendo en cuenta que Neji acababa de ser padre, Sasuke no iba a mandarlo. Naruto había pedido rápidamente ir también. Sasuke había estado pensando en el envío de él el año siguiente, pero alguien se necesitaba ahora y ambos estaban dispuestos.

En realidad había considerado pedírselo a Sakura. Eso le daría la oportunidad de visitar a sus viejos amigos, por no hablar que ella era capaz de comunicarse mejor con Sonido. Pero la idea había sido rechazada cuando él la había mencionado.

—Es una cosa de lealtad —había dicho ella—. El consejo de Sonido me conoce y a la situación, pero si sabe que fui a Konoha… —se detuvo, pero él entendió—. Envía a Naruto —sugirió—. Sería bueno para él.

—Pero lo más probable es que para mí no —había murmurado.

Decepcionado, pero sabiendo la verdad de sus palabras, Sasuke se fue por la lista una vez más antes de decidirse por la única cosa que podía hacer.

Enviaría a Naruto.

Que Dios los ayude. En realidad, Dios le tendría que ayudar a enviar a Naruto en primer lugar. Su consejo lo mataría. Tal vez podría decir que había sido idea de Sakura. De alguna manera lo había sido.

—¿Cuánto ramen debo llevar?

La mano de Sasuke se encontró con su frente.

* * *

_Hey!  
_

_Soy Dean, Jessica no ha podido actualizar porque ha estado muy ocupado. Os manda a decir que os quiere y que por favor le perdonen._

_Al fin son padres Neji y Tenten! Genial, no veo la hora en que yo sea padre. OKno, haha. _

_Vale, no sé qué decir. Si no entendeis algo, enviad un PM o un review, o lo que sea xD Jessica os responderá. Hasta la proxima_


End file.
